Un día más de vida
by Belldandy tendo
Summary: Un día más de vida para dar mi querer a todos aquellos que no les demostre mis sentimientos a los que les falle y me siguieron queriendo.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

"Lo siento señor Pataki… pero no tenemos muchas esperanzas… quiero que se preparen para lo peor"

Dijo el estúpido Doctor, estábamos en un tétrico y blanco consultorio del más prestigioso hospital de Hillwood, recibiendo las peores noticias que puede recibir una chica de 15 años como yo. El consultorio era un cuarto blanco de 6 por 6, o eso era lo que yo calcule; tenía solo una ventana al lado derecho de donde estábamos nosotros, divida en tres segmentos, debajo de ella estaba una camilla donde el doctor revisaba a las personas, junto a ella una mesita donde las cosas reposaban, todo separado por una inútil cortinita para resguardar la privacidad del paciente. El escritorio pegado al lado izquierdo con su respectiva computadora de última generación.

Era estúpido que en el momento que te están dando la peor noticia de tu vida, prestes más atención a los detalles de un estúpido consultorio.

Bob se paro enfurecido.

"¡Debe haber una forma Olga es una Pataki! Va a luchar contra ello"

"Señor Pataki, le agradecería que tomara asiento y se tranquilizara"

"Es Helga, Papa…"

Dije yo con el cansancio que me había caracterizado en los últimos días.

"¡Lo que sea niña! Como quiere que me tranquilice… me está usted diciendo que mi hija esta…"

"Papa cálmate"

"La niña tiene razón, señor… vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos, solo quiero que estén al tanto de que las cosas no son fáciles"

"Los Patakis somos luchadores natos…"

"Si ustedes hubieran venido antes tal vez esto sería diferente, comprenda"

Claro ir antes, si tan solo Bob o Miriam me hubieran prestado más atención, estaríamos en otra situación. Pero claro ahora no es momento de hacer acusaciones y buscar culpables… ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. El final estaba próximo.

"Bien… tenemos que tomar algunas medidas… primero tenemos que empezar a planificar las quimioterapias, pero antes… chica hay cosas que debes saber de la quimio y las medidas que se toman…"

"Supongo que lo del cabello y eso…"

"Aparte de eso, esta lo de futura descendencia… como sabrás después de esto, te será imposible ser mama, se que ahora eres muy chica para pensar en eso… pero sería bueno que pensaras en tu futuro en el caso de que se diera"

Que estúpido, ¿Pensar en el futuro?... me acababa de decir que tenía leucemia terminal…

* * *

Después de llegar a mi casa, subí lentamente a mi habitación, la cual había dejado de ser rosa como en aquellos tiempos de infancia. Ya en la cama, no soporte la presión y deje que mis ojos lloraran. En la planta baja pude Miriam y Olga lloraban desconsoladamente, vaya apoyo… se suponía que ellas serian mi muralla, mi fortaleza…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome yo.

"Helga ¿Cómo estás?"

Era mi vieja amiga, Phoebe.

"Bien gracias Phoebe…"

"Todavía no tiene los resultados amiga"

No iba a dejar que sufriera antes de tiempo, en algo Bob tenía razón yo iba a luchar, hasta la última instancia.

"Hoy todos preguntaron por ti"

"¿En serio?... salúdamelos Pheebs"

"¿Vas a ir mañana?"

"No Pheebs… tengo otra cita con el doctor"

Cierto que tenía cita, pero esta vez era con el Oncólogo.

"Helga… en serio esto ya es preocupante… estuve investigando en google y según lo síntomas tú tienes…"

"Pheebs no creas todo lo que lees en internet… nunca es cierto"

"Helga prométeme que en cuanto sepas que tienes me lo dirás…"

"Pheebs, tranquila ya verás que solo es una infección o algo así de idiota"

"Helga"

"En serio Pheebs, todo está bien… no te preocupes"

"Confiare en ti Helga"

"Gracias"

Después de media hora de charla inútil colgamos. Me levante de mi cama y tome mis cosas y Salí de mi habitación. Bob abrazaba a Miriam en la sala y Olga era abrazada por su esposo Derek. Los cuatro se me quedaron viendo con ojos de lastima. Odiaba mi estúpida enfermedad.

"Voy a Salir"

"Yo te llevo…"

Dijo Bob, soltando a Miriam y tomando las llaves de su carro.

"Tranquilo Bob… ni que fuera al fin del mundo…"

"Ya te dije niña yo te llevo…"

"Bob… tranquilo ¿Qué me puede pasar?"

"La ciudad es peligrosa"

"Si lo que digas Bob… las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor"

Lo ignore y Salí de la casa tomando mis llaves. Camine sin rumbo fijo por todo Hillwood, hasta llegar a una iglesia. Verdaderamente nunca fui muy religiosa, fue una de las tantas cosas que los Patakis nunca me inculcaron, pero que podía perder con entrar.

* * *

Para entrar a la iglesia  
ponerme de rodillas  
más no a rrepentida  
solo agradecida  
por toda la libertad para hacer  
bien o mal mi vida  
un dia más, un dia más  
un dia más de vida

* * *

La iglesia por dentro era majestuosa, tal como la recordaba en esa última boda del entrenador. Me puse de rodillas en la primer banca.

"Como bien sabes no sé hacer esto… nunca nadie me enseño"

Me sentía estúpida hablando sola, pero al menos me relajo un rato.

"Tal vez esperes que empiece a reclamarte por esto que está pasando… pero la verdad es que no… total por algo supuestamente nos diste el don de la libertad de hacer lo que nos venga en gana… y pues yo decidí hacerlo… aquí la única culpable soy yo…"

Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo.

"Tampoco te voy a mentir… esto no lo quiero… no lo quiero... pero si me gustaría pedirte una cosa… ayuda a cada persona que pudiera sufrir con esto"

* * *

Continuara…

¡Bien esto solo es el comienzo espero les agrade!

BELLD-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Camine fuera de la iglesia, me sentía extraña. Para mi sorpresa mis pies me llevaron al viejo campo Gerald, todos estaba jugando beisbol como en los viejos tiempo.

"Hey Pataki ya era hora necesitamos un ampáyer"

"Lo siento chicos hoy no"

Les sonreí y seguí caminando, si bien no era mucho mi esfuerzo pero aun así era cansado.

"Eres una gallina Pataki, temes que te ganemos"

Dijo Harold en son de burla.

"Si tienes razón tengo miedo"

Miedo a que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, miedo a llorar, miedo a derrumbarme y darme cuenta que nunca más podría estar con ellos otra vez… tanto miedo. Seguí caminando sin rumbo.

Llegue a la vieja escuela, la P.S. 118, el viejo Simmons estaba sentado en el patio, las clases habían terminado y el estaba melancólico y solitario revisando unos documentos. Entre y me senté junto a él.

"Helga… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, viejo… ¿Y usted?"

"Bien gracias, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí"

"Usted sabe… estaba ocupada"

"¿Como están tus compañeros?"

"Igual de fastidiosos que siempre…"

"Deberías darles una oportunidad"

"Yo creo que no…"

Mi nariz comenzó a emanar sangre como una fuente.

"¡Helga!"

El viejo Simmons se puso pálido.

"Estoy bien… tranquilo esto es normal"

"Ven vamos a la enfermería… creo que aun esta la enfermera"

"Estoy bien…"

El me jalo hacia dentro de la escuela, una vez dentro la enfermera comenzó a aplicar compresas frías en mi frente.

"Esto no cesa, creo que deberíamos llamar una ambulancia"

Dijo la enfermera asustada.

"Ya le dije que es normal Simmons…"

"Esto no es normal Helga, algo malo te está pasando… deja llamo a tus padres ellos sabrán que hacer"

"Simmons tranquilícese… tengo leucemia…"

Fue la primera vez después de saberlo que lo decía en voz alta, aun seguía pensando que si lo ignoraba esto desaparecería. Simmons palideció más, si era posible.

"Debe llamar a tus padres"

"No es necesario… ellos ya lo saben… en un momento pasara… solo tranquilícense"

Ambos dejaron de hostigarme, yo seguía viendo un viejo bote de basura. Mi sangre votaba a borbotones en el.

"Te ves pálida cariño será mejor que…"

La sangre al parecer asustada con ser acusada con papa dejo de brotar.

"Ve… estos episodios son normales… será mejor que me vaya a casa…"

"Te acompaño..."

"No es necesario Simmons… todo está bien, puedo llegar sola, solo deje que use el baño para limpiarme"

Mi camiseta estaba llena de sangre, sería imposible quitársela. Camine al baño, moje mi cara con abundante agua, mi reflejo mostraba lo que venía viendo desde hacía mucho tiempo un rostro pálido y demacrado con unas ojeras como acompañamiento, ahora había un ingrediente extra mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, debería conseguir unos lentes negros eso era seguro.

* * *

no me arrepiento  
de lo que hecho  
mas bien me pregunto  
por que perdí tiempo?  
por que dejé tanto para luego?  
por que dejé tanto para luego?

* * *

En la entrada de mi casa fue una sorpresa completa encontrarme a Arnold.

"Hola"

Dijo sin dejar de ver sus zapatos, desde que habíamos terminado un año atrás no nos hablábamos muy seguido. Era un martirio para mí. Para él esto no había funcionado, para mí era todo lo contrario. Pero eso nunca se lo dije, solo acepte el hecho que él no me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía, solo era agradecimiento de parte de él por todo lo que había hecho por él.

"Hola..."

"Todos estamos preocupados por ti…"

"No tienen por qué…"

"Helga…"

"Arnold no se preocupen, pronto todo esto va a pasar… lo prometo"

"Si yo tengo algo que ver con esto lo siento yo no…"

"Créeme Arnold, no es tu culpa… es solo mía, ahora si me permites tengo que irme"

El se levanto y me tomo del brazo, fue cuando vio la camisa llena de sangre sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿Volviste a pelear?"

"Si Arnold… volví a pelear"

Mis ojos se escabulleron de los suyos, buscando una salida.

"Helga cuando dejaras de ser tan… tan… tu"

"Pronto… lo prometo"

"Helga por favor…"

"Arnold, por piedad déjame en paz"

"Helga, si algo pudiera hacer…"

"Nadie puede hacer nada por un caso perdido como yo…"

Esa había sido su última frase, la frase con la que destruyo mi mundo.

"Helga… las cosas no…"

"No sigas Arnold, solo déjame sola quieres"

Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mi, jale mi brazo y entre dando un portazo.

Bon y Miriam estaban en la cocina, tratando de comer.

"¿Querida eres tú?"

"Si Miriam, soy yo…"

"Ven a cenar cariño"

Camine a la cocina y me senté en mi lugar habitual.

"Como fue tu día…"

"No trates de que seamos una gran familia feliz Bob… nunca lo fuimos"

"Señorita no me hables así…"

"¿Cómo quieres que te hable? ¿Como la perfecta hija que nunca fui?"

"Helga por favor…"

"Miriam… estoy harta de que me traten como si me estuviera muriendo… oh espera si me estoy muriendo"

Me levante aventando la silla, ni Bob ni Miriam me detuvieron, en la escalera me tope con Olga, la cual como siempre se soltó llorando.

"¡Cállate ya Olga! Me tienes harta con tanto lloriqueo… soy yo la que se está muriendo no tu… ¡compórtate!"

La empuje y seguí a mi cuarto.

* * *

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

El oncólogo dictamino que esta semana solo sería cuestión de hacerme los estudios pertinentes a mi condición, me dio varios medicamentos y me mando a casa. Con este era el segundo día sin pararme si quiera en la escuela, seguro que nadie me extrañaría.

Mientras veía como la ciudad de Hillwood pasaba ante mis ojos, después de la visita con él oncólogo, mis ojos recorrían cada detalle, recordando cada pequeño detalle que yo había vivido en ellos...

Cuando escuche que cuando estas a punto de morir, tu vida pasa por tus ojos, no lo creía. Ahora en la situación en la que me encontraba, los detalles, los colores, los olores, los sabores, es decir todo, podía verlo desde una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

Voy en el último tren  
hacia el último anden  
en mi último día  
veo por la ventanilla  
mirando hacia tras  
puedo ver mi vida

* * *

Lo primero que hice fue correr al parque donde tantas veces jugué, compre un helado gigante de chocolate y me senté en mi árbol... Ese árbol en el cual pase mucho tiempo, me hubiese trepado a él si no me cansara tan rápido. También aquí Arnold regresando de San Lorenzo me había pedido que fuéramos novios. Aunque también aquí terminamos… tantas cosas. Me senté a los pies de él, agradeciendo que fuera un día tan hermoso, para disfrutar. Creo que ya era demasiado lo que estaba viviendo, como para todavía seguir pensando en cosas malas.

Desde hoy iba a luchar, iba a buscar un final feliz para esta historia. Ahora no me atendría a nada ni nadie… viviría mi vida hasta el final. Total, la única que iba a rendir cuentas al final de ella seria yo.

Termine mi helado disfrutando de cada bocado, no recordaba que el chocolate supiera tan bien. Cuando saliera de esto, iba a ir a suiza y me comería todo el que tuvieran. Iría a cada chocolatería de Estados Unidos.

El sol alumbraba el parque como nunca, haciendo que los pájaros cantaran como locos.

Después de media hora tratando de identificar cada nube que aparecía en el cielo. Algo tapo mi diversión.

"Hola…"

Era Arnold, se sentó a mi lado. No iba a permitir que arruinara más mi vida.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Disfrutando del día"

"Helga con respecto al otro día… lo siento yo no…"

"Arnold seria mucha molestia que me dejaras sola"

"¿Por qué quieres estar sola?"

"Quiero disfrutar del día, disfrutar de este día mas que me dieron para seguir aquí… disfrutar de cada detalle que había ignorado por tanto tiempo"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno siempre fuiste muy poética… pero hoy estas siendo extraña"

"Hay ocasiones en las que tienes que evaluar tu vida… hoy lo he hecho yo y me he dado cuenta que he cometido muchos errores..."

"Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo…"

"Tal vez si… tal vez no…"

"Además errar es de humanos"

"Pero hacerlo intencionalmente es otra cosa…"

"Helga pero todo se puede remediar"

"No, señor goody-two-shoes, no todo se soluciona con un fueron felices y comieron perdices como en los cuentos de hadas… bueno no al menos en mi vida"

"Eso es porque tú te empeñas en ser infeliz… como tú misma me lo dijiste una vez"

"En eso tienes razón… pero no te preocupes, desde hoy no va a ser así… tengo tanto por lo que luchar…"

"¿Y Qué tanto es eso Helga?"

"Bueno ya que decidiste ser mi psicoterapeuta el día de hoy te lo diré… quiero una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de dos pisos con cercas blanca, con un patio enorme, un porche que dé a la calle donde pueda poner una o dos mecedoras… un pastor ingles y un pastor alemán, un gato… muchos árboles frutales y dos hijos, un esposo que me ame, ser una afamada escritora, plantar un árbol… entre otras cosas"

"Vaya… sueñas en grande cierto"

Y pensar que en algún momento de mi vida, tú eras ese esposo…

"Claro, porque limitarse si se trata de soñar… lo más seguro es que termine solterona, amargada y viviendo el resto de mi vida en casa de mis padres, trabajando en el emporio de Bob"

En el mejor de los casos.

Voltee a ver de nuevo el cielo azul. Una nube con forma de paloma blanca llamo mi atención, me imagine sobre ella, volando por la inmensidad del cielo.

"No seas pesimista… si dejas de creer en tus sueños…"

"No es pesimismo Arnold-o, es soñar con los pies bien plantados en el piso… es realismo puro"

"Es pesimismo… veas por donde lo veas"

"Si… lo que digas viejo… ahora lárgate y déjame disfrutar del primer día del resto de mi vida"

"¿Me corres?"

"Claro… no estás invitado en esta aventura viejo, esta aventura es solo mía… así que ahuecando el ala"

"Estas siendo muy odiosa sabes…"

"Esa es mi especialidad Arnold-o… deshacerme de las personas que contaminan mi existencia, con su sola presencia"

"Nos vemos después…"

"Si esfúmate…"

Vi como se levantaba y se marchaba. De que servía su optimismo ahora, de que servía todo lo que había hecho antes de aquel fatídico día, cuando decidió que lo nuestro no funcionaba, cuando decidió que yo no era importante, ni era tan linda como lo era Lila… Lila Sawyer, la chica más perfecta que ha existido sobre la faz de latierra, después de Olga Pataki claro esta… su eterno amor, su eterno tormento.

Y volvía de nuevo al pesimismo, al odio, a la decepción… no, basta chica, hoy recomenzaba tu vida, con nuevas cosas por venir… tenias que luchar para poder tener un futuro, para buscar a ese esposo con el cual tendrías hijos, dos perros, un gato y si los niños me convencían hasta una tortuga y un loro… si el loro se llamaría loro… el pastor ingles se llamaría… bueno ya lo decidirían ella y los niños… el pastor alemán se llamaría K-9 como el de la película.

* * *

Cuando regreso a la casa, lo que siempre le esperaba, los gritos de Bob, los llantos de Olga y la inconsciencia de Miriam.

"Con lo que gastamos en medicina podrías ser mas considerada"

"Simplemente, yo no te estoy pidiendo que gastes en mi Bob"

"Te he dicho que no me contestes así niña"

"Si Bob, lo que digas"

Lo deje despotricando en la cocina, cerré mi puerta con todas mis fuerzas, que difícil era ser otra persona cuando la gente a tu alrededor no cambia. Pero eso ya no estaba en mi mano, yo era la que tenía que cambiar.

* * *

Continuara…

Gracias gabyah por el review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Por fin llego mi ultimo día en la escuela, eso lo habíamos discutido toda la mañana, había decidido dejar ir a la escuela, no iba a permitir que la gente sintiera lastima por mi. Mientras yo desocupaba mi casillero, encontré viejas fotos, cuadernos, poemas sueltos, chicles nuevos, el cadáver de una cucaracha y medio chocolate.

"Helga… por fin te apareces, debemos terminar la tarea de la próxima semana, la recuerdas"

"Si Sheena, te envió mi parte para mañana en la noche"

"Está bien… te hablo cuando la cheque para ponernos de acuerdo por si exponeos…"

"Está bien Sheena"

Sheena salió corriendo rumbo a su clase, Rhonda se acerco a mí.

"¡Pataki! ¡Qué crees que haces vistiendo así! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!..."

Voltee a ver mi conjunto deportivo, tal vez a ella le pareciera inapropiado, pero a mí no. Suspire cansadamente y la voltee a ver y encogí mis hombros.

"No le veo nada de malo Rhonda…"

"Vienes demasiado casual"

"Rhonda, en serio… la escuela no es una pasarela de moda"

"Helga cariño… ven creo que tengo algún conjunto en mi casillero que puede ayudarte…"

"Lo siento Rhonda… tengo algo que hacer"

Camine a la dirección con todas mis cosas en una mochila rosa que solía usar cuando practicaba deporte. Me senté a las afueras, en la sillas que todos tanto temíamos, pero en este momento se estaban haciendo mi refugio. Sentí que alguien se sentó a un lado mío y comencé a escuchar un jadeo.

"Hola Brian"

"Helga… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Me castigaron viejo…"

"No te lo creo…"

"No has pensado ser investigador privado… serias bueno"

"No me cambies de tema, algo está pasando contigo… estas muy extraña"

"Nada impórtate… ya lo sabes… he estado enferma estos días… solo eso"

"¿Solo eso? Has tenido fatiga constante, fiebre repetidas veces y sangrado de nariz…"

"Tengo problemas de presión viejo… se me ha estado subiendo mucho"

Afortunadamente yo al igual que Phoebe había investigado mis síntomas en internet con la esperanza que el doctor se hubiera equivocado, y la presión alta concordaba con muchos de ellos.

"¿Presión alta? No eres muy joven para sufrir eso"

"Al parecer no… debido a mi dieta alta en grasa"

"Y que te dijo el doctor…"

"Que me va a dar un medicamento para ver si me sienta bien… si no me lo va a cambiar y así sucesivamente hasta que alguno funcione"

Si también había investigado las causas y los tratamientos. El timbre sonó para mi fortuna.

"Bueno Helga, el timbre acaba de sonar… nos vemos en clases"

"Si claro Brian…"

Lo vi marcharse, como había cambiado mi viejo Brainy… ahora era un chico guapo, sencillo y muy seguido por las chicas, como me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado de él en vez del idiota de Shortman. La secretaria salió con una carpeta en sus manos.

"Cariño, ya sonó el timbre deberías estar en tus clases"

"Necesito hablar con el director, señorita…"

"Está bien cariño… ¿a quién anuncio?"

"A Helga Pataki, el ya sabía que venía… mis padres hicieron cita para hoy"

"Ah si, la chica que se va a dar de baja ¿Cierto?"

"Si señorita…"

"Bien, espera aquí cariño"

* * *

Después de darme de baja, tome mis cosas y camine a la salida, sentí muy feo abandonar la escuela de esa manera… pero tenía que hacerlo, debido al progreso de la enfermedad tenía que empezar con las quimios, lo más rápido posible.

Mentiría si dijera que no derrame una sola lágrima por mis compañeros. Cuando llegue a la casa, me sentía muy cansada, así que lo primero que hice fue dormirme en el suelo de la sala.

Cuando desperté el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, volví a sangrar de la nariz, me levante y fui por el mechero con la intención de limpiar el desastre.

Mientras así esto con dificultad que ocasionaba el cansancio y el dolor de los huesos, llego Olga y me quito el mechero de la mano.

"¿Que haces Olga?"

"Deja, yo lo hago"

"Es mi culpa, lo justo es que yo lo haga"

"Helga, vete a la cama"

"Olga…"

"¡Hazlo ahora!"

"Gracias"

En mi vida Olga me había gritado, siempre había sido Bob, nunca su perfecta niña. No tuve fuerzas de discutir con ella, fui al baño y me lave la cara.

* * *

ir por ahí  
sin nada en mi cuerpo  
quiero sentir  
las manos del viento  
por que deje tanto para luego  
por que deje tanto para luego  
Solo quiero pedir un último deseo

* * *

Me recosté en una esquina de mi cama, dando la espalda a la puerta, comencé a pensar en lo difícil que esto se estaba haciendo y solo era el comienzo. Oí mi puerta abrirse, sentí un peso extra en mi cama.

"Siempre fuiste la hermana mayor, lo sabías"

Era Olga.

"Cuando yo debí serlo… has sido la más fuerte de esta casa… yo siempre creí que eso estaba bien.. que no me necesitabas…"

Poso su mano en mi cabello, acariciándolo.

"Cuando yo necesitaba algo o sucedía algo, tú eras la que resolvía el conflicto… todo era tan fácil para mí… ahora no se qué hacer... ahora es mi turno, espero no decepcionarte hermanita"

Toco mi frente.

"Tienes fiebre cariño"

"Sabes que es uno de los síntomas"

"Sera mejor que tomes un baño…"

"Pero…"

"Te ayudara con la fiebre… anda, mientras te lo preparo toma tu pijama…"

La cama resintió el cambio de peso y rechino tras ella.

* * *

Continuara…

¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews!...

¡Gracias por seguirme!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Después del baño mande a Sheena la parte de mi trabajo que tenía pendiente, afortunadamente ya lo tenía terminado. Me quede dormida después de eso.

Comencé a soñar en tantas cosas.

Sueño…

Era un día precioso, yo había decidido ir a tomar un helado al parque, me senté bajo la sombra de mi viejo Árbol. Después de un rato de disfrutar de ese día de verano, el cual deseaba que nunca terminara, alguien tapo el sol de mi cara.

"¿Qué te pasa zopenco?"

"Hola también para ti Helga"

"Cabeza de balón… tu enorme cabeza me impide disfrutar del sol… ¿lo sabías?"

El se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Mejor?"

"Si gracias… ¿Cómo están tus padres?"

"Felices de estar en casa, por fin"

"Que bien… me los saludas"

"De tu parte"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Arnold-o?"

"Te estaba buscando…"

"¿A mí?"

"Claro"

"Si es por lo que paso en la jungla... lo entiendo… fue el calor del momento"

Agache la cabeza viendo el césped frio que mi mano tocaba lentamente, jugaba con el sin voltearlo a ver.

"Ese es el problema Helga… yo no quiero que solo sea el calor del momento"

Me quede en shock, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir.

"Tal vez, esto no vaya a ser fácil… pero quiero intentarlo Helga"

"Yo… yo…"

"Solo piénsalo quieres"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro quiero que lo pienses"

"El que lo tiene que pensar eres tú, ten en cuenta que conmigo las cosas nunca te van a ser fáciles"

"Y eso será lo divertido de todo esto…"

"Eso dices ahora…"

Mis argumentos fueron interrumpidos por un largo y tímido beso.

Fin del sueño

Me desperté agitada, era ya de madrugada. Hacía días que no recordaba ese día. Nuestro primer beso como una pareja.

Trate de conciliar el sueño, pero comenzaron a doler nuevamente los huesos… eran como pequeñas agujitas por todo el cuerpo.

Comencé a llorar.

* * *

No perder tiempo  
Buscar a mi amado  
Hundirme en su cuerpo  
Lo que me quede de tiempo  
¿Por que deje tanto para luego?  
¿Por que deje tanto para luego?

* * *

Porque simplemente las cosas no habían sido de otra forma. Yo lo di todo, todo lo que tenía, cambie por él, le di lo mejor. Pero nada de eso importo.

* * *

A las 11 Miriam me despertó, teníamos otra cita con el oncólogo.

"Anda Helga, Olga nos va a acompañar"

"¿Bob no va a ir?"

"No, tiene una junta"

"Perfecto"

Cuando estuvimos listas Olga nos llevo en su automóvil con el doctor. Cuando estuvimos dentro, él doctor nos recibió inmediatamente.

"Buenas tardas, señora Patakis… señoritas"

"Buenas tardes doctor"

"Que onda viejo"

Salude yo, desplomándome en la silla.

"Bueno, verán hoy las cite aquí porque es necesario comenzar cuanto antes los estudios que se necesitan… la enfermedad está un poco avanzada… y creo que deberíamos comenzar con el tratamiento lo antes posible"

"Está bien… doctor"

Dijo mi mama con intenciones de llorar.

"Hey Miriam, tranquilízate entre más pronto empecemos con esto… más rápido terminamos"

"La niña tiene razón… bueno primero quería preguntarte si ya pensante en lo que te plantee ayer sobre los óvulos… por si en un futuro quisieras tener hijos…"

"Hagámoslo viejo…"

"Mira no es presión, pero sabias que duran un poco más si están fertilizados…"

"Mire viejo… eso lo veremos después… a lo que nos incumbe"

"Está bien, hija… aquí está tu orden de hospitalización si gustas pasar a recepción"

"Claro doc"

Me levante y Salí del consultorio. Era hora de comenzar con la parte difícil de esta prueba.

* * *

El resto del día fue terrible, entre inyecciones, sueros, papeleos, estudios, radiografías y otras cosas. Al final del día, ya por fin en un cuarto frio estaba comiendo algo de dudosa procedencia, pero con el hambre que tenía me lo hubiese comido aunque fuera carne de humano.

El doctor, Miriam y Olga entraron, Miriam se veía algo abatida, seguro no tardaría en correr por algún "Smoothie", si bien desde que se inscribió a AA no había tomado nada esto sería su excusa de salida.

"¿Como estas mi niña?"

"Hambrienta Miriam… me trajeron una pobre excusa de comida"

"Lo siento pequeña, pero mañana vamos a proceder a una cirugía ambulatoria, para la conservación de los embriones…"

"Que pésima suerte…"

"Bueno, yo debo retirarme… mañana tengo los resultados de los exámenes, yo les diré cuando comenzaremos con los tratamientos de quimioterapia"

"Está bien… muchas gracias"

El doctor abandono la habitación.

"Hey Olga sirve de algo… consígueme unas patatas o algo que comer"

"Olvídalo Helga… el doctor dijo que nada de alimentos"

"Esto es una tortura"

"Tranquila Hermana mañana podrás comer lo que quieras"

"Esto es estresante"

"Lo sé pequeña… ahora si me permites debo hacer algo… regreso mañana"

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso.

"Te quiero hermanita bebe… mama cuida bien de ella"

"Si Olga, no te preocupes"

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la cirugía, el doctor se acerco a nosotros.

"Bueno chica, todo salió bien… como pediste en un momento te traerán comida"

"¡Qué bien!… ya era hora"

"Es buen indicio que tengas tanto apetito"

"Me tiene muriendo de hambre desde ayer…"

"Jajajaja vaya chica…"

El doctor salió de la sala.

* * *

Continuara…

¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews!...

¡Gracias por seguirme!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

La primer quimioterapia no fue lo que esperaba, si me sentía rara, pero no tanto como lo esperaba, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

En el cuarto del hospital estaban Olga y Miriam esperándome.

Cuando por fin pudieron pasarme al cuarto, Miriam veía su novela en la televisión, mientras le daba vueltas a un cuadernillo. Y Olga leía algo que no alcance a distinguir, cuya tapa era oscura y antigua.

"Hey mira quien acaba de llegar"

Dijo Olga con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, se notaba a simple vista que estaba nerviosa.

"¿Cariño como te sientes?"

Mi mama dejo el cuadernillo que tenía en las manos en el sillón donde estaba sentada y se acerco a mí. Los enfermeros me recostaron en la cama. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

"Bien Miriam… solo quiero descansar"

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada mi estomago decidió que quería expulsar cuanto estuviera en el.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron peores.

Las nauseas siguieron, no había podido comer nada. La falta de sueño era lo peor, en toda la noche no podía pegar el ojo.

Uno de esos días Miriam hacia el intento de que comiera algo como todos los dias, estaba sentada en la cama, a un lado mío.

"Vamos cariño… trata de comer un poco"

"¡Que no quiero Miriam!"

De un manotazo tire el plato de las manos de Miriam, regando toda la comida que tenía en el, en el suelo. Bob, no había ido ni un solo día, mi mama lo defendía diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Deseaba con todas mis ganas morirme en ese maldito lugar para que el imbécil de Bob se arrepintiera el resto de sus vidas... aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ni siquiera lo sentiría, es mas lo disfrutaría… ya no tendría que pagar tantas cuentas.

"¡Helga!"

Me grito Olga, mi mama tomo el plato del suelo y salió de la habitación llorando. Olga se sentó en el espacio vacío que había dejado mi mama. Yo solo voltee viendo la pared, Olga comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

"Cariño… sé que esto no es difícil para ti… pero tienes que comprender que tampoco para nosotros es fácil…"

"Pues yo no les pedí que estuvieran aquí…"

"¿Si quiera te estás escuchando?... Cariño, mama, papa y yo te queremos por eso estamos aquí"

"Ja… seguramente"

Seguro mama estaba aquí por remordimiento, por haberme dejado sola, tantos años, remordimiento de no haberse dado cuenta antes de mi enfermedad, remordimiento por no preocuparse nunca de mi bienestar. Y Olga, para ser más perfecta de lo que ya era… nada dice mejor "Soy la chica perfecta" que cuidar a su patética y enferma hermana.

"Helga… te voy a dejar sola un momento… reflexiona un momento…"

Que quería que reflexionara… que mi vida se estaba derrumbando… que no valía la pena seguir adelante. En el momento que me quede sola, lo primero que hice fue arrancarme todos los malditos cables y tubos, trate de ponerme de pie, pero caí al suelo, mis piernas no me respondían. El monitor del ritmo cardiaco, comenzó a emitir una alarma fuerte. Una enfermera cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Cuando me vio tirada en el suelo, se preocupo y se acerco a mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Trato de ayudarme a levantarme, rechace su ayuda empujándola con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

"Su… Sue… Suelte… me"

La respiración me estaba fallando, me sentía aun mas cansada de lo que me había sentido en días. Miriam entro tras otra enfermera que corrió al lado de la primera.

"Vamos… debes descansar"

"Quiero… irme"

Seguí luchando con las enfermeras, con la poca fuerza que tenia. Olga también llego. Se acerco a mí.

"Vamos cariño… por favor"

"No quiero…"

"Helga Geraldine, te levantas ahora mismo"

* * *

Un dia más de vida  
para dar mi querer  
a todos a quellos  
que no les demostre  
mis sentimientos  
a los que les falle  
y me siguieron queriendo

* * *

Me quede impactada al golpe de furia de Olga, las enfermeras al ver que ya no peleaba me subieron de nuevo a la cama, comenzaron a colocar los cables de nuevo en sus sitios, en ese momento comencé a reaccionar, de nuevo me los arrancaba en cuanto las enfermera los volvían a poner, forceje un rato mas con ellas.

"Quiero irme… quiero irme… quiero irme…"

Las enfermeras voltearon a ver a mi mama y a Olga, al ver mi reacción. Olga se acerco a mí.

"Helga… un Pataki no se rinde tan fácilmente… cariño tu prometiste luchar"

"Ya no quiero hacerlo… quiero irme… quiero estar en casa…"

Y en verdad quería irme, quería estar en casa… que caso tenía todo esto, si de todas maneras no tenía esperanzas de vida…

"Helga, te tengo una sorpresa..."

"No me trates como una niña…"

"No te comportes como una…"

Las enfermeras me ataron a la cama, con unas correas que tenía.

"Lo siento señoritas"

Dijo Miriam, las enfermeras le sonrieron dulcemente.

"Tranquila señora Pataki… se lo difícil que es esto… le administramos un calmante, en cualquier momento va a hacer efecto"

Ambas salieron del cuarto.

"Olga, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Tengo que hablar con Bob"

"Está bien mama…"

Olga se sentó en el sillón y Miriam abandono el cuarto. Sentí mis ojos caerse de sueño, lo ultimo que vi, fue a Olga tomar mis manos tras las correas.

"Todo va a mejorar"

* * *

Uno de los días, desperté y vi al doctor hablando con Bob y con Miriam, asumí que era un sueño.

"Señor Pataki… le juro que estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos"

"Son una bola de incompetentes, ella no mejora… al contrario cada día se ve más cansada"

He aquí la razón por la que lo considere un sueño, Bob preocupado por mí… si seguro.

"Señor Pataki, por favor… la razón de que se viera tan mala estos días, es que la quimio que le estamos administrando es muy fuerte…"

"¿Y no pueden rebajarla o algo así?"

"Señor Pataki, la enfermedad de su hija está muy avanzada… tenemos que ser agresivos con ella…"

"Pero ella está sufriendo mucho…"

Dijo Miriam, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Lo sé señora, pero el tiempo se nos está acabando…"

Volví a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Continuara…

¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews!...

¡Gracias por seguirme!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 7

* * *

Uno de los días a mi despertar, después de la tercer quimio, me sentía cansada y con unas nauseas tremendas, Olga estaba sentada en el famoso sillón.

"Hasta que despiertas… estaba pensando que necesitaba un príncipe azul para despertarte"

"Muy graciosa Olga… tengo sed"

"Aquí"

Después de que tome agua por la pajilla, Olga volvió a poner el recipiente en la mesilla de noche.

"Te tengo una sorpresa"

"Cual es…"

"¿Recuerdas lo de los embriones cierto?"

Asentí con la cabeza…

"Pues conseguí un donante… ahora ya son bebes… mira la foto"

Saco su celular y me enseño la foto de unos tubos de ensayo.

"No son preciosos"

"Si… unos tubos de ensayos iguales que todos los demás"

Dije yo con pesimismo, recostándome en mi cama.

"Bueno el caso… es que ahí están tus bebes"

"No son bebes… son unos embriones…"

"Vamos Hel… no seas tan pesimista para variar… científicamente son bebes"

"Son aspirantes a…"

"Bueno, contigo no se puede… si te interesa saber son preciosos"

"¿Si quiera los vistes?"

"Bueno ahora son muy pequeños…"

"Ves lo que te digo…"

"No me importa lo que digas… son preciosos… escogí al mejor papa de todos los tiempos"

"Derek…"

"No… claro que no… eso sería muy incomodo tanto para ti como para mi…"

"Bien a qué clase de zopenco escogiste, para ser el padre de mis hijos… solo espero que sea algún pobre idiota desconocido"

"Claro que no corazón… debía ser alguien atractivo, guapo, sin tantos problemas genéticos, como cardiopatías y eso…"

"Investigaste a medio Hillwood o los expedientes de donadores"

"No… se lo pedí a un amiguito tuyo de la escuela"

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!"

"No te preocupes no sabía que era para ti…"

"¡Eso no importa!… ¡en qué cabeza cabe que hicieras tal cosa Olga!"

Ya veía a mi hijo con la nariz de Sid, las orejas de Stink-o, los pelos de Gerald, la obesidad de Harold, los lentes de Curly, la mala suerte y las pecas de Eugene… poco a poco fui imaginando variantes de mis hijos, cada uno más extraño que el anterior.

"Tranquilízate cariño… Arnold no sabía que eran para ti y renuncio a tener cualquier contacto con el futuro bebe…"

"¿Arnold?"

Fue la última de mis posibilidades, quien más que el chico bueno Shortman como para hacer una donación especial y no preguntar para que o para quien…

"Fue difícil, no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de donar su… bueno tu sabes… pero le insistí y accedió"

"¿Que le dijiste?"

"Que era para una compañera tuya de cuarto…"

"¿Sabe que estoy internada en el hospital?"

"Si… Papa les dijo que te habían operado de apendicitis..."

"¿Papa mintió por mi?"

"Claro…"

"Oh si… todo bajo la alfombra ¿verdad?"

"No fue por eso, cariño… él sabe que tú no quieres que nadie se entere de esto…"

"Ahora me vas a decir que Bob, mintió por mi… si seguro"

"Helga… no todos somos tan malos como tú crees"

"Lo que digas Olga… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Claro cariño, lo que pidas"

"¿Podrías cortar mi cabello?"

Mi cabello comenzaba a debilitarse y a caerse… lo que menos quería era causar más lastima de la que ya causaba a las enfermeras.

* * *

Esa noche mientras dormía un sueño revivió mi peor pesadilla. El día que cumplíamos 4 años de novios Arnold y yo.

Sueño

Ese día yo estaba emocionada, al parecer por fin Arnold había recordado que el 28 de agosto era nuestro aniversario, el me había pedido vernos en el parque a las 2 de la tarde, yo iba a jugarle una broma, le haría creer que ahora era yo la que había olvidado ese día, guarde su regalo en un tronco vacio que solo él y yo conocíamos, y que tantas veces habíamos usado de escondite. Solo Phoebe y Gerald sabían de nuestro romance... la idea era probar primero.

Cuando lo vi llegar al parque, se veía algo serio, no llevaba nada en sus manos. Lo primero que pensé fue que su regalo me lo entregaría a donde sea que vayamos a ir… o tal vez su regalo es formalizar las cosas, vamos tenía 14 años no esperaba matrimonio ni nada de eso, esperaba que por fin fuéramos una pareja oficial ante toda la escuela.

"Hola Helga…"

"Hola Arnold…"

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en nuestra relación. Yo había cambiado por él, ya no era tan agresiva, evitaba las peleas lo más posible. Más de una ocasión me había tragado mi orgullo y le había pedido perdón por una u otra cosa. Le había escrito poemas a diario, había sido muy detallista y paciente con él, más sin embargo no recibí nada a cambio.

"Helga creo que… no sé cómo decirte esto…"

Mis ilusiones subieron como la espuma del cappuccino.

"Solo dilo como es… nada más"

"Está bien… creo que deberíamos terminar…"

Recordé como esa vez mí corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

"Oh eso… ¿Y la razón es?"

"Creo que no está funcionando"

Claro que no estaba funcionando, yo daba el 100%, mas sin embargo como siempre yo recibía las migajas que caían de la mesa. Siempre había sido así… en mi casa la sombra de Olga, con Arnold la sombra de Lila.

"Supongo que supiste que Arnie termino con Lila"

"Helga no es eso…"

"Simplemente no lo niegues Arnold… se sincero conmigo"

"Helga… no me pongas esto mas difícil…"

"No te preocupes Arnold… ya no te lo voy a poner más difícil…"

Me levante y di media vuelta. Sentí que Arnold me detenía, el último suspiro de mi corazón suplicaba que fuera un error y suplicaba que se diera cuenta a tiempo de ello.

"Helga quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…"

"Nunca lo fuimos Arnold…"

"Helga por favor…"

Solté mi mano de un jalón fuerte que di, pero seguí sin verlo a los ojos.

"Lo que oíste Arnold, antes de esto nunca lo fuimos… ahora menos lo seremos"

"Nadie puede hacer nada por un caso perdido como tú"

"Así es Arnold…"

Corrí sin mirar atrás hasta que llegue a mi casa, esa tarde llore toda la noche. Bonito 4to aniversario.

Fin del sueño

Viéndolo de la perspectiva actual, me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor… En esos momentos él se sentiría comprometido a estar a mi lado y no por amor como lo hacían Olga o mi mama.

* * *

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Un día mas de vida" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 8

* * *

Mientras otro de mis ataques psicóticos y de rendición daba en pie, aventaba a las enfermeras y a Olga en el proceso, Bob entro.

"Me quiero ir a mi casa…"

"¡Helga!"

"Bob… ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame a casa!… Por piedad… llévame… así no tendrías que pagar nada…"

El se acerco a mí y me abofeteo. Sentía mi mejilla palpitar del dolor.

"¡Tú no te vas a rendir oíste!"

"Claro un Pataki no se rinde… ¡es por puro orgullo verdad Bob!"

"¿Que acaso no te importa tu mama o Olga?"

"Me quiero ir…"

El me tomo en los brazos y me dejo en la cama.

"Helga tienes que luchar… por favor"

Voltee a ver sus ojos, estaban rojos y suplicantes. Nunca había visto a Bob de esa manera. El gran Bob Pataki se veía mucho más viejo de lo que era.

"Papa… ya no quiero… papa llévame de aquí ya no puedo seguir"

Me abrase a él, sentí las lagrimas caer de mi rostro.

"Por favor Helga… esto es doloroso también para nosotros"

"Pero papa ya no puedo… me duele todo… ya me quiero ir… quiero irme a casa…"

"Helga ya solo te falta una quimio, solo tienes que soportarlo un poco mas…"

"No papa… ya no quiero… por favor…"

No lo había soltado en ningún momento, seguía llorando contra su pecho.

"Todo va a ir bien princesa… todo va a ir bien…"

Sentí los efectos del calmante, cuando pude cerrar los ojos oí al doctor entrar.

"Señor Pataki, que bueno que lo veo, tenía que informarle que mañana haremos algunas pruebas para ver si seguimos con la quimio o empezamos con métodos menos agresivos"

"Doctor... ¿cree que funcione?"

"Tengo puestas mis esperanzas en ello…"

"¿En caso de que no funcionara que tendríamos que hacer?"

"Solo queda el trasplante de medula… pero como ya le explique es algo muy peligroso, es la última instancia…"

"Lo que sea necesario doctor…"

* * *

Al día siguiente fue otra vez de estudios, análisis y demás jeringas. Cuando por fin estuve en mi habitación, me dieron un alimento difícil de identificar.

"Helga… ¿Qué crees?"

"No se…"

Estaba en mi cama con los ojos cerrados.

"Tienes que adivinar cariño… pero abre los ojos"

"Estoy cansada Olga… muy cansada"

"Vamos Hel… abre los ojos"

Abrí los ojos, en su mano izquierda un enorme diamante montado sobre una argolla de oro blanco.

"Derek me pidió matrimonio…"

"Pero ustedes ya están casados…"

"Pero por iglesia bobita… ¿No es maravilloso? Nos vamos a casar en cuanto salgas de aquí… ¿Que tema te gustaría?"

"Olga… tu eres la novia, no yo"

"Pero eres la madrina… por que el tema tiene que ir con las damas"

"Rosa… me gusta el rosa"

Volví a cerrar los ojos, deje que mi mente soñara despierta en una boda de ensueño donde Arnold era el novio y yo la novia, ese sueño que tantas veces ocupo mi mente... mientras Olga seguía parloteando sobre las invitaciones y el vestido de las damas.

"Olga…"

"No te gusta la banda… podemos cambiarla"

"No es eso… quisiera pedirte un favor…"

"Si, lo que sea hermanita"

"Si yo muero… cásate en menos de un mes…"

"Pero Helga estas siendo muy dramática…"

"Solo promételo…"

Levante el dedo meñique, Olga tomo mi mano y la apretó contra su corazón.

"Está bien… lo prometo… pero no creo que eso pase"

"Lo que digas Olga… lo que digas…"

Cerré mis ojos, sentí un profundo descanso. En la lejanía oí como Olga me llamaba, los doctores y enfermeras corrían por toda la habitación.

Pero a mí ya no me importo nada… solo descansar… por fin un poco de paz…

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias por los reviews!


	9. Olga

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Olga

* * *

Esto se estaba volviendo cansado, día tras día, una pelea tras otra. Derek, no comprendía la difícil situación en la que todos vivíamos. Ver a nuestro pilar derrumbándose era algo que nadie podíamos soportar. Mi mama volvió al tomar, Papa no salía del emporio y a mi día con día se me acababan las fuerzas, ya no podía estar con ella sin sentir ganas de llorar y apoyarme en ella, pero yo sabía que eso no era bueno.

Día con día, lo primero que veía al llegar a casa era a Miriam tirada en el suelo, bañada en su propio vomito, 5 mil mensajes en la contestadora y la casa hecha un desastre, no entendía como Helga había soportado esto cuando era pequeña.

Ese día a diferencia de otros Mama estaba dormida en la cama y olía un poco a sobriedad. En la puerta alguien tocaba, abrí con la esperanza de que no fuera alguien que pudiera entretenerme, tenía el tiempo contado, solo el necesario para bañarme y cambiarme para volver al hospital.

Era Derek.

"Puedo pasar"

"Claro, solo date prisa por favor… estoy por regresar al hospital…"

"Estuve reflexionando… con lo que hablamos ayer"

"¿En serio?"

"Si… Olga tienes razón, no te comprendo cómo debería…"

"¿No en serio?"

Vaya estar tan cerca de Helga me estaba volviendo sarcástica.

"Olga… quiero ser tu apoyo…"

Se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

"Cuando todo esto pase, quiero que te cases conmigo por la iglesia... quiero que esto sea para siempre…"

"Claro que lo hare Derek…"

* * *

En la mañana, no hice por levantarme temprano, recordé que ese día Helga tendría análisis para ver que tanto progreso su enfermedad.

Los brazos de Derek me tenían contra su pecho. Sentí que el corazón me latía fuertemente, ese era mi lugar, me acurruque más contra él.

"¿Ya despertaste preciosa?"

"Si Derek…"

"Es mejor que te apresures vas tarde…"

"No te preocupes, hoy tiene estudios…"

"Pero yo si tengo que ir a trabajar…"

"No vayas…"

"Olga…"

"Bien, metete a bañar mientras yo preparo el desayuno…"

Baje en bata a la cocina, Mama ya no estaba y menos Papa.

* * *

Había días en los cuales Helga se desesperaba, se arrancaba todos los cables y se quería ir. Según el doctor eso era normal, y que no era la primera paciente que hacia eso. Cuando llegue al hospital, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a papa en la sala de espera.

"Buenos días papa…"

"Buenos días Olga…"

Se veía sucio, ya no era el gran roble Pataki que siempre fue. Su pelo había encanecido dramáticamente, sus ojos demostraban arrugas. Tenía días sin rasurarse y menos pasarse un peine por la cabeza. Su ropa se veía un poco sucia.

"¿Dormiste aquí?"

"Si…"

"Ve a descansar un rato, yo me quedo"

"Está bien… cuando regrese, quiero hablar con ella"

"Porque no lo hiciste antes de que se la llevaran…"

"Tantos años guardando las cosas bajo el tapete, me es difícil ahora Olga"

"Mira hagamos algo… en cuanto terminen los estudios, pasas tu primero"

"No, vengo en la tarde…"

* * *

Cuando por fin pude pasar, ella estaba muy tranquila, la enfermera le retiro el plato del cual estaba comiendo. Me acerque y me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama.

"Helga… ¿Qué crees?"

"No se…"

Estaba recostada, con sus ojos cerrados. La bata del hospital era horrible, pero en ella sentaba bien, desde que le había cortado el pelo llevaba una cachucha azul de los yanquis, se negaba a usar la mascada que mama le regalo, prefería esa gorra o una boina gris que tenia a un lado.

"Tienes que adivinar cariño… pero abre los ojos"

"Estoy cansada Olga… muy cansada"

"Vamos Hel… abre los ojos"

Abrió los ojos, yo le mostré la sortija que lucía mi mano izquierda, sonrió dulcemente, enfoco su mirada en el cielo.

"Derek me pidió matrimonio…"

"Pero ustedes ya están casados…"

"Pero por iglesia bobita… ¿No es maravilloso? Nos vamos a casar en cuanto salgas de aquí… ¿Que tema te gustaría?"

"Olga… tu eres la novia, no yo"

"Pero eres la madrina… por que el tema tiene que ir con las damas"

"Rosa… me gusta el rosa"

Vi como cerraba los ojos, yo le seguí hablando de los pequeños detalles que tenía ya planeados, invitaciones, salón, detalles y la banda que tocaría toda la noche, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos y me vio con esos preciosos zafiros que ella siempre tuvo por ojos.

"Olga…"

"No te gusta la banda… podemos cambiarla"

"No es eso… quisiera pedirte un favor…"

"Si, lo que sea hermanita"

"Si yo muero… cásate en menos de un mes…"

"Pero Helga estas siendo muy dramática…"

"Solo promételo…"

Dijo levantando el dedo meñique, yo tome su mano y la apreté fuertemente contra mi corazón.

"Está bien… lo prometo… pero no creo que eso pase"

"Lo que digas Olga… lo que digas…"

Cerro sus ojos, su mano se resbalo de la mía y la maquinas comenzaron a sonar.

"¡Helga!.. Helga… despierta… despierta…"

Las enfermeras comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación, una de ellas me tomo de los brazos y me jalo para atrás. Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por volver con Helga.

"Señorita por favor… solo retroceda"

"¡Helga!.. Helga… Cariño… hermanita bebe…"

* * *

Continuara…

Gracias por el review!


	10. Bob

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Bob

* * *

Tenía días sin ir a visitarla. Casi siempre procuraba ser quien se quedara para velar su sueño. Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a ella luchar por quitarse todos los tubos y venas que la mantenían conectada a tanta maquina.

"Me quiero ir a mi casa…"

"¡Helga!"

"Bob… ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame a casa!… Por piedad… llévame… así no tendrías que pagar nada…"

Sus ojos suplicantes chocaron contra los míos apuñalándome el corazón en el proceso. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una bofetada.

"¡Tú no te vas a rendir oíste!"

No podía perderla… no a ella… no a mi pequeño bebe.

"Claro un Pataki no se rinde… ¡es por puro orgullo verdad Bob!"

"¿Que acaso no te importa tu mama o Olga?"

¿O yo?

"Me quiero ir…"

La cargue como si todavía fuera mi bebe, mi pequeñita, la deje suavemente en la cama.

"Helga tienes que luchar… por favor"

Estaba a punto de llorar, no soportaba ver a mi hija en esta situación, daría mi vida completa si eso la hacía recuperarse. Todo lo que tenia se lo daría a quien lo quisiese a cambio de que ella no sufriera mas...

"Papa… ya no quiero… papa llévame de aquí ya no puedo seguir"

Se abrazo a mi fuertemente y comencé a sentir mi camisa mojada, una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y le administro un calmante.

"Por favor Helga… esto es doloroso también para nosotros"

"Pero papa ya no puedo… me duele todo… ya me quiero ir… quiero irme a casa…"

"Helga ya solo te falta una quimio, solo tienes que soportarlo un poco mas…"

"No papa… ya no quiero… por favor…"

Cada vez se abrazaba con más fuerza a mi pecho.

"Todo va a ir bien princesa… todo va a ir bien…"

Poco a poco sentí sus fuerzas mermar. Fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, la recosté sobre la cama.

El maldito doctor, entro en la habitación.

"Señor Pataki, que bueno que lo veo, tenía que informarle que mañana haremos algunas pruebas para ver si seguimos con la quimio o empezamos con métodos menos agresivos"

"Doctor... ¿cree que funcione?"

"Tengo puestas mis esperanzas en ello…"

"¿En caso de que no funcionara que tendríamos que hacer?"

"Solo queda el trasplante de medula… pero como ya le explique es algo muy peligroso, es la última instancia…"

"Lo que sea necesario doctor…"

* * *

Después de oír la estúpida jerga medica, me quede en la habitación.

En un momento dado, camine a la capilla del hospital, en ella suplique a todas las fuerzas celestiales, que me ayudaran a enfrentar esta dura prueba que se me estaba viniendo, ya no soportaba tanto duro golpe. Ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la de mi pequeñita.

Toda la noche me quede velando el sueño de mi princesa, esperando que despertara.

A primera hora, los enfermeros se llevaron a Helga a hacer más estudios y análisis.

Olga llego muy temprano en la mañana, después de un rato de espera.

"Buenos días papa…"

"Buenos días Olga…"

Se fijo en cada detalle de mi ropa y de mi persona.

"¿Dormiste aquí?"

"Si…"

"Ve a descansar un rato, yo me quedo"

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Está bien… cuando regrese, quiero hablar con ella"

"Porque no lo hiciste antes de que se la llevaran…"

"Tantos años guardando las cosas bajo el tapete, me es difícil ahora Olga"

"Mira hagamos algo… en cuanto terminen los estudios, pasas tu primero"

"No, vengo en la tarde…"

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer seria descansar un rato y bañarme.

* * *

Ojala hubiera hecho caso de lo que me decía Olga, si me hubiera quedado tal vez la hubiera visto por última vez. La última vez que me sentí tan frágil, como ahora, fue la vez que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos.

Era una hermosura, sus ojitos azules buscando los míos, sus manitas pequeñitas aferradas a mi pulgar tratando de moverlo. Sus pocos mechones rubios cayendo por su carita. Su cejita igual a la mía. Su carácter tan tenaz. Recuerdo que aquella vez prometí que la cuidaría contra todo y contra todos. No lo cumplí.

Ella ahora se convertía en el pequeño angelito que siempre fue para mí. Mi bebe se había ido.

* * *

Continuara…

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS


	11. Phoebe

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 11: Phoebe

* * *

Tenía meses, sin saber que había pasado con Helga. Cada vez que marcaba a su casa era lo mismo, si me contestaban la respuesta era que estaba en el hospital. Cuando llegue a ir a su casa, no había nadie. En el hospital estaban prohibidas las visitas. Si no fuera por Gerald me hubiera deprimido.

Sueño

Esa noche soñé con ella, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camiseta blanca y tenía una gorra blanca de los yanquis con la cual agarraba su cabello. Estábamos en el parque, en el que decía que era su Árbol.

"Hey Pheebs"

"Helga… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Algo cansada… pero ahora todo está bien… ¿Y tú?"

"Bien… Gerald me pidió que fuera su novia"

"Me da gusto… así que ya son novios"

"No todavía no… le dije que tenía que pensarlo…"

"No seas boba… es lo que toda tu vida has querido, no pierdas tu oportunidad Gerald es buen chico"

"Hablare con el…"

"¿Puedes decirle algo a Olga?"

Dijo mientras lanzaba una pelota al cielo.

"Sí, claro ¿Qué es?"

"Ya no llores por mí, yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz, donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar, no llores por mí, es tan bello aquí, quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí"

"¿Helga vas a estar bien?"

"Claro Pheebs… mejor que nunca..."

"¿Te voy a ver pronto?"

"Espero que no Pheebs…"

Sonrió dulcemente, como casi nunca lo hacía.

"Bueno me tengo que ir… Pookie me espera, sabes vamos a jugar un partido… me está llamando"

Ella corrió rumbo a la salida del parque con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de mí. Sentí el pecho pesado.

Fin del sueño

Me desperté en plena madrugada, llorando y gritando. Mi papa llego en ese momento y me abrazo, llore hasta caer dormida.

* * *

Ese día vi llegar a Olga en la escuela a primera hora, buscaba algo. Vi como Lila, con su eterna sonrisa se acerco a ella. Algo hablaron, Lila cayó de rodillas llorando. Me acerque a ella, los pies me parecían de plomo, me pesaban, el sueño de la noche anterior envolvió mi mente.

Al llegar a la altura de Olga, me sorprendió su aspecto, lucia ojeras, maquillaje corrido y unos ojos rojos.

"Hola Pheebs…"

"Hola Olga"

Me abrazo con una fuerza desmesurada, el abrazo de la boa, como decía Helga.

"Pheebs… ella… ella"

Lila siguió llorando. Olga comenzó a llorar en mi hombro. Ahora todo tenía sentido, anoche se había ido despedido.

"Todo está bien Olga… Todo está bien ahora…"

Comencé a llorar yo también, algunos de mis compañeros se acercaron a nosotras. Los primeros en llegar fueron Arnold y Gerald.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Olga comenzó a sollozar con menos fuerzas. Se recompuso misteriosamente en un instante, me soltó sin rehuir mi mirada.

"Olga… ella quería que estuvieras bien…"

"Lo se Pheebs… pero no es fácil"

"Ella estará más tranquila ahora…"

Olga sonrió y me volvió a dar un rápido abrazo.

"Si nos quieren acompañar, el servicio va a ser pasado mañana en la iglesia de la calle 8…"

Se acomodo unos lentes oscuros que llevaba en la bolsa y salió de la escuela. Perdí toda la fuerza que me quedaba, caí llorando en brazos de Gerald.

"Todo está bien…"

El me abrazo con fuerza y me acariciaba la espalda. Arnold intento acercarse a Lila, pero esta se lo impidió, mas sin embargo acepto el abrazo de Stinky. Cuando ambas estuvimos calmadas en la cafetería con un vaso de agua, varios compañeros estaban ahí.

"¿Ahora si puedes decirme que paso cariño?"

"Ella se fue…"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Lila antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Pheebs?"

Con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas luchando por salir, conteste con voz quebrada.

"Se fue a descansar… se fue a jugar con Pookie"

"Tranquila cariño…"

Me abrazo con más fuerza Gerald.

"Helga… ha muerto…"

Llore con más fuerza

* * *

Continuara…


	12. Lila

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Lila

* * *

Ver a Olga llegar a la escuela me sorprendió… tenia meses sin verla. Según los rumores que corrían, estaba con Helga en el hospital.

Nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba con los Patakis, salvo que Miriam Pataki se había dado a la bebida, Helga estaba en el hospital internada por alguna misteriosa enfermedad, Olga había dejado su fabulosa carrera de actriz por estar con ella. Pero ¿Que enfermedad aquejaba a la menor de los Pataki?, era la incógnita que todos queríamos resolver. Incluso Phoebe lo desconocía, ni siquiera ella tenía permitido entrar al hospital. Algunos mal intencionados afirmaban que estaba embarazada, pero yo conocía a Helga, a menos que fuera de Arnold, no sería capaz de embarazarse.

Arnold cada día se veía más desesperado. En la mañana lo había visto perdido, desesperado y nervioso. Lo que me había dado pie a pensar que realmente era cierto lo del embarazo. Sentí una alegría tremenda, será fantástico conocerlo, cargarlo y todas esas cosas lindas que se pueden hacer con un bebe.

En fin, Olga camino a donde yo estaba, se veía agotada, tanto físicamente como espiritualmente.

"Lila, buenos días"

"Buenos días Olga… tenía mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Yo bien… gracias"

"¿Helga como sigue?"

"Ella… acaba de morir ayer…"

Mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, perdí las fuerzas en mis piernas y caí. Phoebe se acerco a nosotras, apenas pude escuchar. Todo me daba vueltas.

"Hola Pheebs…"

"Hola Olga"

Olga abrazo a Phoebe.

"Pheebs… ella… ella"

Seguí llorando, esperaba que Olga estuviera bromeando. Pero todas mis ilusiones de que fuera una broma se arruinaron cuando oí llorar a Olga.

"Todo está bien Olga… Todo está bien ahora…"

Algunos compañeros se acercaron a nosotros.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Olga comenzó a sollozar con menos fuerzas.

"Olga… ella quería que estuvieras bien…"

"Lo se Pheebs… pero no es fácil"

"Ella estará más tranquila ahora…"

"Si nos quieren acompañar, el servicio va a ser pasado mañana en la iglesia de la calle 8…"

Oí decir a Olga antes de irse. Arnold trato de abrazarme, me sentí sucia, me sentí culpable… lo aleje de mi, mas sin embargo acepte el abrazo de Stinky.

Nos llevaron a la cafetería, por orden de la enfermera y de algunos maestros, me dieron agua.

"¿Ahora si puedes decirme que paso cariño?"

Pregunto Gerald a Phoebe.

"Ella se fue…"

Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de sentir de nuevo ese terrible peso de dolor.

"¿Pheebs?"

Pregunto Gerald.

"Se fue a descansar… se fue a jugar con Pookie"

La voz quebrada de Phoebe contesto con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

"Tranquila cariño…"

"Helga… ha muerto…"

Toda la cafetería quedo en silencio. Vi como Arnold cayo sentado en una orilla de la mesa. Se veía pálido. Gerald al parecer lo noto, hizo una seña y Sid se acerco a él.

"Hey viejo ¿Estás bien?"

"No… Sid…"

Todas las chicas lloraron igual que nosotras, fue un golpe muy duro para todos. Arnold no volvió a hablar en ningún momento. Harold lloro como un niño, Sid se quito su gorro y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.

"Dijo Olga que el servicio será pasado mañana… en la iglesia de la calle 8"

Dije yo recaudando fuerzas hasta donde no las había.

"Supongo que hoy y mañana la van a velar"

Pregunto Rhonda.

"No pregunte…"

* * *

Gracias a Rhonda habíamos averiguado que sus restos ya estaban siendo velados. Todos los que una vez estuvimos con ella en cuarto grado nos salimos de la escuela para estar con ella.

Todo el salón "Especial" del señor Simmons, llegamos a la funeraria, su papa, Olga y su esposo eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Sobre el ataúd café una gorra azul de los yanquis. El ataúd estaba cerrado. Olga se levanto y camino hacia nosotros.

"Gracias por venir…"

"Olga"

Cada uno de nosotros le dimos el pésame y la abrasamos. Harold como siempre fue el que cometió la primera indiscreción.

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"

"Ella no quería que supieran que estaba enferma, supongo que ya no le molestara… tenia leucemia…"

Para todos fue un golpe sorprendente.

"¿Pero por que no quería que supiéramos?"

Pregunto Eugene.

"Saben cómo era… no quería que sintieran lastima por ella…"

"¿Murió por el cáncer?"

"Fue un paro cardiaco…"

"Pero en la tele siempre salvan a los que les dan paros en los hospitales"

"Pero esto no es la tele Stinky… y ya cállate"

Olga sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. Cada uno le dimos el pésame al papa. Se veía completamente diferente a como lo recordaba. Demacrado, delgado, ojeroso y con los ojos rojos.

Cuando me disponía a abandonar el lugar, pude ver a Arnold en el final de las sillas. Su mirada estaba perdida, me acerque a él y le puse mi mano en su hombro. Se recorrió y me senté a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No…"

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Que tal despertarme de esta pesadilla"

"Arnold… lo siento…"

"Como me duele este nudo en la garganta…"

No sabía que decirle, intente abrasarlo, pero él me rechazo.

"No Lila…"

En eso la mama de Helga entro por la puerta, claramente se veía en estado inconveniente. Todos nos quedamos de piedra, el papa se levanto furioso y la saco a la fuerza.

Arnold se levanto y camino rumbo al ataúd. Dejo junto a la gorra de los yanquis su vieja cachucha azul, de cuando era niño, algo dijo y cayó de rodillas llorando, Olga se levanto y lo abraso fuertemente.

A la mayoría de nosotros se nos hizo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Continuara…

Hola... muchas gracias por todos los review, pretendo contestarlos todos... si se me pasa alguno háganme saber...

Alguien comentaba que le recordaba a un ser querido... yo tambien hace dos años perdi a un angel maravilloso que dios me dio por madre... la razon de este fanfic es recordar a todos esos angeles... si alguien concientisa este fanfic sera ganancia... chicas y chicos cuidense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detencion de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos


	13. Miriam

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 13: Miriam

* * *

Todos me juzgan, todos me miran al entrar a lo que es el funeral de mi niña, de mi bebe. Nadie lo entiende… nadie me comprende… nadie…

Bob se acerco a mi enfurecido, con los ojos rojos de furia o de llorar.

De un jalón me saco a la fuerza de la funeraria.

"Mira como vienes…"

"Tú no entiendes Bob…"

"No entiendo ¿qué?... ¿Que eres una borracha?... que eres capaz de faltarle al respeto a tu hija presentándote en este estado…"

"Yo no podía seguir…"

"Tienes más de un mes sin estar sobria en ningún momento… ¿sabías acaso que estuvo preguntando por ti?"

¿Mi niña había preguntado por mí?

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"¿Que querías que le dijera? Que su mama estaba seguramente tirada en alguna esquina ahogada en el alcohol… o bañada en su vomito en casa… "

"Bob yo…"

"Quiero que te vayas…"

"¡Tengo derecho a estar aquí!…"

No podía correrme de la despedida de mi hija.

"No en ese estado…"

Derek el esposo de Olga salió de la funeraria.

"Vamos señora, yo la llevo a su casa a que se bañe y se cambie…"

Bob me soltó el brazo con un empujón. Derek me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su carro. Cuando llegamos a la casa deje mis llaves en el platito a un lado de la puerta.

"Sera mejor que se bañe y se duerma un rato"

Camine rumbo al refrigerador. En el encontré algo que acabo con toda mi cordura, una vieja carta que me había escrito Helga, el día que me interne por primera vez. La volvía a leer con un nudo en la garganta.

"Miriam:

Mas te vale no olvidar que estas en ese lugar para dejar de beber… necesito mi desayuno… necesito una mama… te necesito a ti… así que compórtate y regresa pronto…

Helga"

No soporte más el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, comencé a llorar.

Mi bebe se había ido, mi pequeñita..

Tome un cuchillo que estaba encima del zinc.

Espérame bebe, mama va a buscarte… mama va contigo.

* * *

Sueño.

Estaba en la cocina, sentada. Ella bajo por las escaleras y se sentó a un lado mío, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera de un blanco resplandeciente. Llevaba una gorra blanca, parecida a esa que nunca se quitaba en sus últimos momentos. Con su pelo largo saliendo en una cola de caballo, de la parte de atrás de la gorra.

"Vaya, Miriam… contigo no se puede…"

"¿Helga?"

"No, la princesa Diana… claro que soy Helga, mama…"

"¿Por qué te fuiste pequeña?"

"¿De que hablas? Yo no me he ido… yo sigo aquí"

"¿Estoy muerta?"

"No, pero casi lo logras Miriam…"

"Ya no quiero vivir"

"No te rindas, Olga y Papa todavía te necesitan"

"Eso no es cierto… yo quiero irme contigo"

"Todavía no es tu momento Miriam…"

"Pero que voy a hacer sin ti…"

"Lo mismo que has hecho conmigo…"

Puso su clásica cara de sarcasmo que tanto le conocí en vida.

"Vamos Miriam no seas tan dramática…"

"Tú no sabes lo que es perder una hija…"

"Pero no me perdiste… yo sigo aquí"

"Pero no voy a soportar no verte mas"

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no me fuiste a ver en el hospital?"

"Porque no soportaba verte tan frágil… tan delicada"

"En fin… Miriam no te rindas por favor… y deja de beber"

"Pero Helga…"

"Solo hazlo por mí ¿sí?, mira la hora, debo irme a clases o no voy a llegar a tiempo"

Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, me abrazo.

"Te quiero Mama, no lo olvides…"

Le devolví el abrazo.

"Yo también te quiero… mi pequeño Ángel"

Fin del sueño

* * *

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una cama de hospital. Olga dormía a un lado mío en una silla nada cómoda, recostada sobre la cama. Al sentir mi movimiento despertó.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar Miriam…"

"Olga yo…"

"Espero y te sientas mejor…"

Se levanto y se dispuso a salir.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A donde va a ser… a estar con ella, estos últimos momentos"

Olga salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Comencé a arrancar los cables y tubos que me tenían atada a la cama. Las enfermeras empezaron a llegar.

"Señora Pataki, no se puede levantar…"

"Lo siento, tengo que irme… debo estar a un lado de mi hija…"

"Usted está convaleciente, no la podemos dejar que se vaya"

"Tráigame una responsiva, donde conste que es mi decisión y se la firmo…"

* * *

Después de llegar a casa, bañarme y cambiarme, me dirigí a la funeraria. Nadie me impediría estar estos últimos momentos con ella. Ya era de noche, casi perdí un día con mi estupidez.

El chico Shortman seguía sentado en los últimos asientos, estaba solo. Se veía tan afligido. Le sonreí y me senté a un lado de él. Tome su mano.

"Vete a descansar cariño"

"Señora yo…"

"Ella está bien, mañana es hora de despedirla… no querrás que te vea de esa forma ¿verdad?"

"Yo…"

"Anda… ve a descansar, te bañas y te pones lo más guapo que puedas… tienes que darle una muy buena ultima impresión…"

"Gracias señora…"

El joven se levanto y salió del velatorio. Yo me levante, camine al frente y me acerque al ataúd donde ahora mi hija reposaba.

"Lo siento…"

Sentí la mirada de odio de Bob, sus labios se movieron en un claro "Maldita borracha"…

* * *

Continuara…

gracias por los reviews

Alguien comentaba que le recordaba a un ser querido... yo tambien hace dos años perdi a un angel maravilloso que dios me dio por madre... la razon de este fanfic es recordar a todos esos angeles... si alguien concientisa este fanfic sera ganancia... chicas y chicos cuidense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detencion de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos


	14. Gerald

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Gerald

* * *

Si alguien antes de esto me hubiera dicho que la gran Helga G. Pataki iba a morir joven, yo me hubiera reído en su cara. A pesar de que siempre fuimos, algo así como amigos-enemigos, al oír las palabras de Phoebe, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió.

"Helga… ha muerto…"

Ella lloraba en mi pecho con mucha fuerza. Vi como algunas de las chicas soltaron el llanto también. La cara de Arnold no tenia precio, cayo pesadamente en la orilla de la mesa, tenía miedo que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Voltee a ver a Sid y le indique que lo ayudara. Yo en estos momentos estaba ocupado con Phoebe. Sid se acerco a él y le puso la mano en su hombro.

"Hey viejo ¿Estás bien?"

"No… Sid…"

Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la funeraria, Olga nos recibió.

"Gracias por venir…"

"Olga"

Cada uno presentamos nuestros respetos, a Olga. El idiota de Harold por fin hablo.

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"

"Ella no quería que supieran que estaba enferma, supongo que ya no le molestara… tenia leucemia…"

Fue algo tan impactante para mí.

"¿Pero por que no quería que supiéramos?"

Pregunto Eugene.

"Saben cómo era… no quería que sintieran lastima por ella…"

Ja el orgullo ante todo.

"¿Murió por el cáncer?"

"Fue un paro cardiaco…"

"Pero en la tele siempre salvan a los que les dan paros en los hospitales"

"Pero esto no es la tele Stinky… y ya cállate"

Olga sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. Arnold se acerco al gran Bob y solo lo abrazo, yo imite su acción, dándole el pésame a lo que quedaba del gran Bob, solo quedaban las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue.

Estuvimos algún rato nada relevante paso salvo que Lila se acerco a Arnold, la mama de Helga presentándose borracha como a las 4 de la tarde, lo cual se gano la furia del gran Bob.

Arnold después del show de la mama se levanto y camino rumbo al ataúd. Dejo su vieja gorra sobre el ataúd. Cayo de rodillas, llorando, la primera en reaccionar fue Olga y lo abrazo. Así estuvieron un rato. Yo me acerque a ellos y ayude a mi viejo a volver a sentarse en la última banca.

Los papas de Phoebe la recogieron y se la llevaron en contra de su voluntad. Yo me acerque a Arnold ya pasadas las 9 de la noche.

"Viejo es mejor que nos vayamos"

El solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ya no puedes hacer nada… viejo vámonos"

"No, Gerald… me voy a quedar"

"Está bien viejo… voy a hablarle a tu abuelo y a tus papas, para que sepan que estas a aquí"

"Gracias Gerald…"

Salí de la funeraria. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a los Shortman, los cuales estaban nerviosísimos al no saber nada de Arnold. Phil fue el que contesto

"Gerald qué bueno que marcas ¿Arnold está contigo?"

"Si y no, abuelo"

"Explícate chico…"

"Una compañera nuestra… falleció"

Se me atoro la palabra en la garganta, era difícil asimilarlo así tan rápido.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso chico?"

"Recuerda usted a Helga Pataki"

"Claro que si… la chica de una sola ceja"

"Falleció ayer…"

"¿Qué?"

"El caso es que estamos en la funeraria… Arnold no se ha movido de aquí"

"Voy para allá…"

"Yo me tengo que ir… pero él no se quiere mover de aquí…"

"Está bien Gerald, gracias"

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me esperaba un regaño tamaño desastre, afortunadamente los Shortman hablaron a tiempo para explicar el asunto del funeral.

Estaba cansadísimo, caí como tronco en la cama.

Sueño.

Me soñé jugando en el viejo campo Gerald, con todos mis amigos. Yo estaba en el plato de bateo, el ampáyer hacía señas detrás de mí.

"Vamos Gerald, abanica…"

Grito Harold el cual era el pícher como siempre, traía su viejo traje azul, Arnold estaba en primera haciéndome señales para que volteara, igual Phoebe que estaba en las gradas con una banderita de los yanquis. Harold lanzo la bola a una velocidad impresionante, yo deje que pasara. La siguiente seria la mía

"Strike uno"

La voz del ampáyer sonó detrás de mí, me helo los huesos, dejándome paralizado completamente.

"Strike dos"

No me di cuenta que Harold había lanzado la segunda bola, seguía oyendo la voz detrás de mí.

"Vamos Gerald-o, si no quieres jugar lárgate…"

Voltee a verla, estaba ahí en cuclillas con su vieja mascara de ampáyer, llevaba una gorra blanca, una camiseta de un blanco increíble y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

"¿Helga?"

"Mira cabello de espagueti, si no vas a jugar, deja el lugar para alguien más…."

"Vieja… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Trato de jugar beisbol… que mas"

"No en serio… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Voltee a ver a Harold, pero ya no estaba ahí, no había nadie solo yo con el bate.

"Si no quieres jugar, por mi está bien… vine a pedirte un favor"

"¿Cuál?"

"Phoebe y Arnold te van a necesitar…"

"Lo sé…"

"No los dejes solos…"

"No soy tu…"

"Hey… yo no los voy a dejar solos…"

"¿Por qué te rendiste Helga?"

Se quito la máscara de ampáyer y la aventó a un lado de su casa, acomodando su gorra blanca pude ver que era de los yanquis.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"Es un sueño, podemos hacer lo que sea…"

"Esto es cierto…"

Hice que saliera un dragón de fuego de la nada, ella sonrió. Movió su mano y desapareció el dragón.

"Te importa… esto es serio"

"Perdón… ¿me decías?"

"Nunca me rendí… solo me canse…"

"Es lo mismo…"

"No lo entenderías…"

"Tienes razón, no lo entendería…"

"No voy a discutir contigo, tu solo dale una abrazo muy fuerte por mí a Pheebs, y dile que lo olvide… ella sabrá de lo que hablo…"

"Está bien…"

Fin del sueño

* * *

En la mañana lo primero que hice fue correr a la casa de Helga sin saber por qué. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar la máscara de ampáyer donde la había lanzado en mi sueño. La tome y corrí a casa de Phoebe, toque hasta que ella abrió. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia ojeras.

"Buenos días Gerald…"

Vio intrigada la máscara de ampáyer.

"Olvídalo Phoebe…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que lo olvidaras…"

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en los ojos de Phoebe. Volteo al cielo y sonrió.

"Olvidando Helga… Olvidando"

* * *

Continuara…

Alguien comentaba que le recordaba a un ser querido... yo tambien hace dos años perdi a un angel maravilloso que dios me dio por madre... la razon de este fanfic es recordar a todos esos angeles... si alguien concientisa este fanfic sera ganancia... chicas y chicos cuidense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detencion de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos


	15. Phil

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Phil

* * *

Cuando recibí la llamada del amigo de Arnold, no sabía que sentir tranquilidad o tristeza.

"Gerald qué bueno que marcas ¿Arnold está contigo?"

"Si y no, abuelo"

"Explícate chico…"

"Una compañera nuestra… falleció"

La voz del chico se quebró a través del auricular.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso chico?"

"Recuerda usted a Helga Pataki"

"Claro que si… la chica de una sola ceja"

"Falleció ayer…"

Sentí un golpe muy duro en el pecho. La chica me caía muy bien, sin mencionar que siempre fue la única de todos los amigos de mi hombre pequeño en comprender a Pookie. Siempre la hacia reír. Incluso cuando enfermo, ella estuvo a su lado hasta sus últimos días. No podía creer que apenas de eso habían pasado solo 6 meses.

"¿Qué?"

"El caso es que estamos en la funeraria… Arnold no se ha movido de aquí"

"Voy para allá…"

"Yo me tengo que ir… pero él no se quiere mover de aquí…"

"Está bien Gerald, gracias"

Colgué el teléfono y tome las llaves del auto.

"Miles voy a la funeraria… ¿vienes o te quedas?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Confirmar una reservación… no seas tonto chico… una amiga de Arnold acaba de fallecer, él está ahí"

"Te acompaño…"

Vi como Miles y Stela se miraba fijamente.

"Voy con ustedes"

Dijo ella.

"¿Quien murió Abuelo?"

"Kokoshka, ya te dije que no me digas abuelo… la menor de los Patakis"

"Vaya… que tristeza… ¿irán a dar café y galletas?"

"Mira Kokoshka si no vas a dar el pesame, mejor ni vallas"

* * *

Cuando llegamos, el chico estaba al final de la capilla, justamente era la misma donde habíamos velado a Pookie. Me acerque a Arnold.

"¿Todo bien hombre pequeño?"

"No abuelo…"

Arnold había perdido su clásico semblante de optimismo.

A media noche Miles, se acerco a nosotros.

"Papa, será mejor que nos vayamos… mañana podemos regresar"

"Hombre pequeño, ¿te quieres quedar o te vas con nosotros?"

"Yo me quedo…"

"Me quedaría contigo, pero como te imaginaras yo ya no aguanto…"

"Está bien… gracias…"

"Pero papa…"

"Vámonos Miles…"

Jale a mi hijo y a mi nuera fuera de la vista del hombre pequeño.

"No lo moverías de aquí, ni con una grúa… necesita estar aquí"

"Pero papa…"

"Lo entenderás en su momento Miles"

Cuando llegamos a casa, me recosté inmediatamente, mañana tenía que regresar temprano al velatorio.

Sueño

En mi sueño corría con mi viejo amigo Jimmy Kafka por el muelle, tendría tan solo unos quince años. Una chica preciosa se acerco a mí.

"Todavía corres como un viejo"

Dijo la chica a mi lado. Al verla me di cuenta de quién era, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello. Me detuve

"Galletita"

"Hola Phil…"

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien… ¿y tú?"

Volteaba constantemente donde una niña de cabellos rubios la esperaba, llevaba una gorra blanca que le tapaba la cara, una playera blanca y unos vaqueros azules, supe de quien se trataba.

"¿Por qué te la llevaste a ella? Yo ya estoy viejo… hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella…"

"Lo sé Phil… pero ella ya estaba cansada"

"Yo también galletita…"

"Pero alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar a Arnold…"

"Hubiera preferido que fuera ella… ella siempre estaba ahí para él"

"Lo sé Phil… lo sé mejor que tu, aunque no lo creas…"

"La pequeña Eleonor ¿Cierto?"

"Si… siempre fue ella…"

"Dale las gracias por mi… siempre te cuido y te quiso como si fueras su propia abuela"

"Sabias que ella es, fue y siempre será un ángel…"

"¿Literalmente Galletita?"

Voltee a verla. Llevaba una pelota de beisbol, la cual lanzaba al aire y atrapaba justo al llegar cerca de su ceño marca Pataki. Al dar la vuelta para cachar la pelota en una de sus lanzadas, un par de alas que estaban encogidas en su espalda se desplegaron de una manera asombrosa haciendo que el polvo a sus pies fuera expulsado por el viento.

"Literalmente Phil…"

Dijo Pookie sonriéndome.

"Vaya… aunque se lo dijera a alguien… nadie me creería…"

"Inténtalo… tal vez te crean"

"No, Galletita… podrían acusarme de demencia senil…"

"Eso siempre la tuviste…"

"Ja… muy graciosa Pookie…"

"Te quiero Phil… y no desesperes, en algún momento vas a estar aquí con nosotras"

"Gracias Pookie"

Me dio un beso. La chica comenzó a volar rumbo al cielo.

Fin del sueño.

Desperté, eran las 6 de la mañana. Rápido me bañe y me puse mi mejor ropa.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la funeraria, Bob y Arnold eran los únicos que seguían ahí.

"Su pequeño ángel está en buenas manos…"

"¿Cómo?"

Pataki volteo contrariado.

"Ella está bien… Pookie está con ella…"

"Sé que está bien… pero ¿Y ahora que hago yo?"

"Seguir adelante… no queda más… ¿sabía que yo también perdí a un hijo?"

"Algo oí…"

"Bien… pues por más que oiga que sienten lo que está pasando, no será cierto… nadie sabe lo que es perder un hijo, hasta que lo pierde… mire con esto, no estoy tratando de hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que se siente… solo quiero que entienda algo… aunque parezca absurdo la vida sigue, usted todavía tiene una hija por la cual seguir, y tal vez muchos nietos por venir"

"Gracias viejo…"

"De nada, y no olvide ella siempre fue, es y será un ángel, que le prestaron un rato para que lo cuidara y lo quisiera…"

"Eso ya lo sé…"

Sonrió tristemente.

* * *

Continuara…

Alguien comentaba que le recordaba a un ser querido... yo tambien hace dos años perdi a un angel maravilloso que dios me dio por madre... la razon de este fanfic es recordar a todos esos angeles... si alguien concientisa este fanfic sera ganancia... chicas y chicos cuidense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detencion de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos


	16. Arnold

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra, cuyo nombre es "Yo te extrañare" la canta "Tercer cielo", los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 16: Arnold

* * *

Todo estaba vuelto loco, entre exámenes y chismes de corredor, me estaba volviendo loco.

Y lo que más me tenía en muy mal estado era no verla, tenía meses sin verla desde aquella pequeña charla que habíamos tenido. Mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara a mí, pensé en esa pequeña charla que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás.

* * *

Flashback

Ella disfrutaba de un día normal. Sentada en ese viejo árbol que tanto adoraba. Me acerque a ella para saludarla.

"Hola…"

Me senté a su lado viendo el cielo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Disfrutando del día"

"Helga con respecto al otro día… lo siento yo no…"

"Arnold seria mucha molestia que me dejaras sola"

"¿Por qué quieres estar sola?"

"Quiero disfrutar del día, disfrutar de este día mas que me dieron para seguir aquí… disfrutar de cada detalle que había ignorado por tanto tiempo"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno siempre fuiste muy poética… pero hoy estas siendo extraña"

"Hay ocasiones en las que tienes que evaluar tu vida… hoy lo he hecho yo y me he dado cuenta que he cometido muchos errores..."

"Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo…"

"Tal vez si… tal vez no…"

"Además errar es de humanos"

"Pero hacerlo intencionalmente es otra cosa…"

"Helga pero todo se puede remediar"

"No, señor goody-two-shoes, no todo se soluciona con un fueron felices y comieron perdices como en los cuentos de hadas… bueno no al menos en mi vida"

"Eso es porque tú te empeñas en ser infeliz… como tú misma me lo dijiste una vez"

"En eso tienes razón… pero no te preocupes, desde hoy no va a ser así… tengo tanto por lo que luchar…"

"¿Y Qué tanto es eso Helga?"

"Bueno ya que decidiste ser mi psicoterapeuta el día de hoy te lo diré… quiero una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de dos pisos con cercas blanca, con un patio enorme, un porche que dé a la calle donde pueda poner una o dos mecedoras… un pastor ingles y un pastor alemán, un gato… muchos árboles frutales y dos hijos, un esposo que me ame, ser una afamada escritora, plantar un árbol… entre otras cosas"

"Vaya… sueñas en grande cierto"

Era genial escuchar que tenía planes en su vida.

"Claro, porque limitarse si se trata de soñar… lo más seguro es que termine solterona, amargada y viviendo el resto de mi vida en casa de mis padres, trabajando en el emporio de Bob"

Como siempre su pesimismo se hizo presente.

"No seas pesimista… si dejas de creer en tus sueños…"

"No es pesimismo Arnold-o, es soñar con los pies bien plantados en el piso… es realismo puro"

"Es pesimismo… veas por donde lo veas"

"Si… lo que digas viejo… ahora lárgate y déjame disfrutar del primer día del resto de mi vida"

"¿Me corres?"

"Claro… no estás invitado en esta aventura viejo, esta aventura es solo mía… así que ahuecando el ala"

Sentí que algo dentro de mí, se quebraba ella me corría de su vida.

"Estas siendo muy odiosa sabes…"

"Esa es mi especialidad Arnold-o… deshacerme de las personas que contaminan mi existencia, con su sola presencia"

Me sentía furioso, ¿Que acaso todo lo que vivimos no era importante?

"Nos vemos después…"

Era mejor dejarla antes de que algo saliera mal.

"Si esfúmate…"

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Caí dormido pensando en ella.

* * *

Sueño

Estaba en el parque, en el viejo roble de Helga.

"Hola…"

Voltee arriba, ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una rama.

"Helga"

"No la reina de Inglaterra… claro que soy yo cabeza de balón…"

"Tenía tiempo sin verte…"

"¿Disfrutaste de ello? Que pregunta, claro que lo disfrutaste"

"La verdad es que no… te extraño"

De la nada apareció a mi lado.

"¿Como hiciste eso?"

"Es un sueño Arnold-o… aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos"

"¿En serio?"

"Si…"

"Entonces aquí te puedo decir lo que te extraño"

"¿Me extrañas?"

"¿Por qué te sorprende?"

"Digamos que no me lo esperaba… ¿Eres una especie de masoquista o algo así?"

"No que va… sabes cometí muchos errores, estos días sin ti me he dado cuenta"

"De haber sabido, que lo que necesitabas era un tiempo libre de mi… te lo hubiera dado antes"

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer en cuanto despierte?"

"¿Desayunar?"

Volvió a desaparecer, otra vez estaba en la rama alta.

"No… buscarte"

"Mira de aquí puedo ver el viejo tronco donde nos escondíamos ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Claro…"

"Sube…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Solo piénsalo…"

Cerré mis ojos y me imagine junto a ella. Al abrirlos ahí estaba junto a ella. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, con una playera blanca y una cachucha blanca de los yanquis.

"Wow, tienes razón…"

"¿Y por que buscarme?"

"Ya te lo dije… te extraño… tenias razón de aquí se ve el viejo tronco ¿Espera que tiene dentro de él?"

"Tu regalo de nuestro último aniversario…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?... el 28 de agosto era nuestro aniversario…"

"Sabes que siempre lo olvidaba"

"Lo sé… creerás que ese día pensé que sería diferente"

"¿No lo celebramos?"

"Claro que no Arnold-o… ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"No… ¿Que sucedió ese día? ¿Por qué no lo celebramos?"

"Terminaste conmigo…"

"Diablos… seré imbécil"

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo…"

Sonrió dulcemente, viendo el viejo tronco.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"¿Que querías que te dijera?"

"Pudiste habérmelo recordado… tal vez la historia seria otra"

"Si… hubieras terminado conmigo otro día, para ir corriendo tras Lila…"

"Yo…"

"¿Si fue por eso verdad?"

"Si…"

"¿Por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo cuando te lo pregunte?"

"Ya te lo dije… soy un imbécil"

"Hubiera dolido menos"

"Pero fue una idiotez… me di cuenta al poco tiempo después, nadie se compara contigo"

"Eso ya lo sé… soy la gran Helga G. Pataki"

"Eres especial, eres una caja continua de sorpresas… recuerdas esa vez que me hiciste celebrar nuestro aniversario en ese tronco…"

"Apenas cabíamos tu y yo… el pastel fue mala idea…"

"Aun conservo esa playera..."

"Aw que romántico… ¿Todavía tiene pastel?"

Volvió a desaparecer y apareció junto al tronco, volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba a su lado de nuevo.

"¿Que era mi regalo?"

"¿Por qué no lo descubres tu mismo?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Mañana ve a verlo…"

"¿Cuál hubiera sido tu regalo perfecto?"

"Tu gorra…"

"¿Mi gorra?"

"Si… la que solías usar…"

"En cuanto te vuelva a ver, será tuya lo prometo"

"Je… creo que nunca la tendré…"

"Veras que si… en cuanto amanezca voy a correr al hospital y no descansare hasta verte"

"Solo ve a clases, quieres… puedo esperar"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro… además ya no estoy en el hospital"

"¿Ah no? ¿Te dieron de alta?"

"Algo así…"

"Ese día, el día que terminamos tú te veías feliz… ¿Por qué si siempre olvidaba esa fecha?"

"Porque creí que sería diferente… vamos me citaste para hablar ese día, esperaba que tu sorpresa era oficializar lo nuestro"

Volvió a desaparecer, cerré los ojos de nuevo, esta vez nos encontrábamos en el Chef Paris, ella iba vestida de una forma muy peculiar.

"¿Cecile?"

"¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta?"

"Yo…"

"Si ya lo sé… eras un imbécil, ya nos quedo claro"

"No pude decirlo mejor…"

"Sabes, nunca te pedí mucho"

"Pero siempre diste mucho…"

"Eso solo lo dictara tu conciencia…"

"Vaya, eso es cruel sabes…"

"Lo sé… siempre fui cruel, recuérdalo… como te decía, nunca te pedí mucho… ¿sabes que te hubiera pedido si no hubiera tenido miedo a alejarte?"

"Ni idea"

"Un beso real"

"¿Cómo un beso real?"

"Si… uno que naciera de ti, uno en el que fueras capaz de darme el alma aunque fuera por unos segundos"

"No entiendo…"

"Nuestros besos, siempre fueron algo apasionados por decirlo así… y la primera vez que me besaste fue por agradecimiento… no por otra cosa"

"Helga pero yo…"

"Piénsalo Shortman… Yo te iba a invitar ese día aquí… tenia esta mesa reservada"

"Lo siento Helga…"

"¿Que se le puede hacer?… todo quedo ya atrás"

"Te lo voy a recompensar ya verás…"

"Ya no tengo tiempo Arnold"

Volvió a desaparecer, la seguí nuevamente, ahora estábamos en sunset.

"Me estas mareando…"

"Lo siento, quería recorrer todos estos lados contigo…"

En la cocina, vi de lejos a mi abuela cocinando.

"Es mi abuela…"

"Si… Te manda saludos"

"Desde que murió no la había visto…"

"Hoy es un día especial sabes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya te lo diré…"

"Fuiste la única que estuvo todo ese momento conmigo"

"No era solo por ti… era también por ella, de alguna forma también fue mi abuela"

"Eras la única lo suficientemente loca para acercarse a ella"

"Somos iguales, Arnold… me tengo que ir"

"No te vayas, quiero seguir soñando contigo…"

"Lo siento… Pookie se esta desesperando, ya nos tenemos que ir"

"¿A dónde van? ¿Puedo ir?"

"Lo siento Arnold… todavía no es tu tiempo"

"Helga, por favor no te vayas…"

"Me tengo que ir… ya estoy cansada Arnold"

"No te rindas… por favor"

"Demasiado tarde Arnold"

"Te amo…"

"Sabes… si me hubieras dicho eso antes, tal vez hubiera luchado con mas fuerzas… no sabes lo que espere por oírlo… de lo que hubiera sido capaz por ti…"

"¿Hubieras sido capaz?"

"Arnold, mi tiempo se termino… "

Me beso, fue un beso especial, sentí una luz emanar de ella.

"Adiós, mi ángel"

"Esto no es un adiós… en cuanto la escuela termine… te voy a encontrar"

"Ya lo creo… solo recuerda esto… "

Su silueta despedía una luz blanca muy hermosa, que cegaba mis ojos, su voz sonó muy distante.

"Ya no llores por mí  
yo estoy en un lugar  
lleno de luz  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mí  
es tan bello aquí  
con calma iré  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te vaya bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aquí"

Fin del sueño.

* * *

Lo primero que hice esa mañana fue tomar mi gorra que tenía guardada, la guarde en mi mochila.

Corrí a la escuela, deseaba que terminara lo más pronto posible. Iba a ir a ese maldito hospital y no iba aceptar un no por respuesta, la iba a encontrar. Le iba a dar ese beso que me pidió y no la soltaría nunca más.

Fue extraño ver a Olga abrazar a Phoebe, sentí una presión muy fuerte en mi corazón. Casi corrí a donde estaban Phoebe y Gerald.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Pregunto Gerald. Olga que lloraba en los brazos de Phoebe, se recompuso.

"Olga… ella quería que estuvieras bien…"

¿Ella? ¿Helga?... mi mente quedo en blanco

"Lo se Pheebs… pero no es fácil"

"Ella estará más tranquila ahora…"

"Si nos quieren acompañar, el servicio va a ser pasado mañana en la iglesia de la calle 8…"

¿Servicio? ¿Servicio de que…? No… por favor no… que no sea lo que estoy pensando… que no sea eso…

Trate de abrasarme a alguien, Lila me rechazo.

Olga se fue.

"Todo está bien…"

Repetía Gerald a Phoebe. Era todo lo que oía.

* * *

No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cafetería

"¿Ahora si puedes decirme que paso cariño?"

Pregunto Gerald a Phoebe, ya cuando todos estábamos un poco más tranquilos.

"Ella se fue…"

No. No. No.

"¿Pheebs?"

Pregunto de nueva cuenta Gerald.

"Se fue a descansar… se fue a jugar con Pookie"

No abuela, no te la lleves… no aun…

"Tranquila cariño…"

Dijo Gerald.

"Helga… ha muerto…"

Mis piernas no me respondieron, todo me daba vueltas. Esto era un sueño… si eso era lo que pasaba… estaba en una pesadilla, en cualquier momento iba a despertar… y tendría una segunda oportunidad con ella.

"Hey viejo ¿Estás bien?"

Oí a lo lejos la voz de Sid.

"No… Sid…"

Si me preguntaran que paso después, jamás podría contestarles.

* * *

Lo próximo que recordaba era estar en la funeraria abrazando a Olga, mientras le daba el pésame. El estúpido de Harold, no tuvo el respeto suficiente como para tragarse sus palabras.

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"

"Ella no quería que supieran que estaba enferma, supongo que ya no le molestara… tenia leucemia…"

¿Leucemia?, entonces la sangre constante en su ropa, no era otra cosa que su enfermedad… nunca fueron peleas.

"¿Pero por que no quería que supiéramos?"

Pregunto Eugene.

"Saben cómo era… no quería que sintieran lastima por ella…"

Lastima… me alejo de ella, me negó pasar sus últimos momento a su lado por miedo a la lastima…

"¿Murió por el cáncer?"

"Fue un paro cardiaco…"

"Pero en la tele siempre salvan a los que les dan paros en los hospitales"

"Pero esto no es la tele Stinky… y ya cállate"

Vi al gran Bob y me acerque a él y lo abrace. Después de eso, me senté al final de la sala. En el rincón más alejado posible. Después de un rato Lila se acerco a mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No…"

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Que tal despertarme de esta pesadilla"

"Arnold… lo siento…"

"Como me duele este nudo en la garganta…"

Ella intento abrazarme, pero la rechace. Ella tenía la culpa… si ella y solo ella.

"No Lila…"

La mama de Helga llego borracha, sentí ganas de sacarla yo mismo. Pero sabía que eso no me correspondía.

Bob hizo los honores la saco por la fuerza.

Era el momento de levantarme. Me acerque al ataúd, saque la gorra que llevaba en mi bolsillo y la deje junto a su gorra de los yanquis.

"Aquí esta… sé que es algo tarde, pero es toda tuya ahora… ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Y mi beso? ¿Y nuestra casa de vallas blancas? ¿Y los niños en los columpios del patio?"

Mis piernas no me soportaron mas, sentía el peso de todo lo malo sobre mis hombros, todos mis sueños que ahora nunca se cumplirían. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin remedio.

Sentí a Olga a mi lado, abrazándome fuerte, el ataque de la boa… como diría ella.

El abuelo estuvo un momento en la noche.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Miriam apareció sobria y se acerco a mí.

"Vete a descansar cariño"

"Señora yo…"

"Ella está bien, mañana es hora de despedirla… no querrás que te vea de esa forma ¿verdad?"

Era cierto, en menos de 12 horas, la despediríamos para siempre.

"Yo…"

"Anda… ve a descansar, te bañas y te pones lo más guapo que puedas… tienes que darle una muy buena ultima impresión…"

"Gracias señora…"

Me levante y camine rumbo a mi casa.

* * *

Al pasar por el parque, recordé mi sueño. Camine al viejo tronco hueco.

Su regalo seguía ahí, enmohecido, mojado y un poco destruido, pero aun ahí, esperando por mí.

Lo abrí y encontré un álbum, maltratado por el tiempo y la intemperie. La primera página tenía una dedicatoria.

"Hola Arnold:

Sabes ya tenemos cuatro años, y pues nunca te lo he dicho, pero creo que es el momento de hacerlo…

TE AMO"

Comencé a hojear el álbum, con un nudo en la garganta, la primera foto era de nosotros en el jardín de infantes. Ella estaba empapada y yo sostenía un paraguas sobre ella. Al pie de la pagina una frase.

"Hola, lindo moño… me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa"

Conforme pasaba las páginas, una foto y otra, cada una con una leyenda. Todos nuestros momentos juntos. Hasta que llegue a la última sección, estaba vacía, tenía un post-it pegada a la primera página.

"Estos fueron nuestros momentos juntos… y estos son los que nos faltan por llenar… Te amo Arnold..."

Sentí fuego en mis entrañas...

* * *

Continuara…

Alguien comentaba que le recordaba a un ser querido... yo tambien hace dos años perdi a un angel maravilloso que dios me dio por madre... la razon de este fanfic es recordar a todos esos angeles... si alguien concientisa este fanfic sera ganancia... chicas y chicos cuidense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detencion de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos


	17. Adios

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que aparecen:

La que recita arnold "Yo te extrañare de tercer cielo"

La que recita Phoebe "Oyeme de Monica Naranjo"

La que recita Olga "You are the reason de victoria Justice"

La carta de Helga "No me voy de OV7"

* * *

Capitulo 17: Adiós

* * *

**Olga**

* * *

Ese día temprano busque el mejor vestido rosa que encontré, sabría que le gustaría a ella, siempre fue su color favorito.

Era el momento para decirle adiós, yo llegue lo más temprano que pude, mis padres y Arnold ya estaban ahí. Los tres vestían sus mejores ropas, me acerque a Arnold, sus ojos estaban rojos y ojerosos. Me senté con él.

"¿La querías mucho verdad?"

"No sé cómo voy a seguir sin ella…"

"No debería decirte esto pero… ¿recuerdas el pequeño favor que te pedí?"

"El de la donación…"

"Si…"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahorita?"

"Era para ella…"

"¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?"

"Ayer fui con el doctor… al parecer puedo usarlos yo…"

"Sigo sin entenderte Olga…"

"Voy a tener uno de los hijos de Helga"

"Pero si yo… eso quiere decir que…"

"Si… también son tus hijos… "

Su expresión cambio, a una de sorpresa. Yo le di un abrazo, le sacudí el pelo y me dirigí a la parte de enfrente, mi debate interior era entre estar con mi mama o mi papa. Opte por mi padre. No era tan fácil perdonar a mi mama.

Con forme se acercaba la hora se fue llenando de compañeros de mi hermana todos vestidos de rosa, incluso los chicos, lo que me hizo sonreír, al parecer todos habían pensado igual que yo. La capilla estaba llena de rosas color rosa. Vi llegar a Phoebe también de rosa con un moño rosa en su mano. Como demonios lo había olvidado. Camino hasta el ataúd y lo dejo junto a las dos gorras. Alcance a escuchar a Phoebe.

"Creo que habías olvidado esto…"

Me levante y puse mi mano alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se giro y lloro en mi pecho.

"Todo estará bien…"

"Eso quiero creer…"

Ambas nos sentamos a un lado de papa.

* * *

**Bob**

* * *

Hoy era el último día que mi angelito estaría conmigo. Me sentía como si todo me diera vueltas, aun no lo asumía. Todavía esperaba que fuera un sueño un maldito sueño que en cualquier momento terminaría. Esperaba despertarme en mi cama y oírla gritar "Bob" o en su defecto "Papa".

Vi llegar a mi hija, vestida de rosa. Como pude haberlo olvidado, ella amaga el rosa, no el negro que yo vestía.

Se detuvo un momento con el chico Shortman, después de hablar con él, se sentó junto a mí.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver llegar a sus amigos también vestidos de rosa, incluso los chicos. Al parecer como era mi costumbre había olvidado detalles de ella.

Su pequeña amiga, Phoebe, creo que ese era su nombre nunca fui muy dado a recordar los nombres, se acerco al ataúd con un moño rosa.

Algo dijo, Olga se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Después de eso se sentaron junto a mí.

* * *

**Phoebe**

* * *

Ese día me levante lo más temprano que pude. Después de tomar mí baño, busque entre mis cosas algún vestido que tuviera rosa. El día anterior les había pedido a todos que fueran de rosa, era lo mejor que podían hacer por ella, Harold fue el único que fue difícil de convencer, pero después de que todos le recriminaron, acepto a regañadientes.

No recordaba mucho de mi sueño que había tenido. Lo único que recordaba era a ella corriendo a su casa, había olvidado su moño. Lo que me hizo correr a su casa, antes de llegar a la capilla.

Entre a su casa con la llave que hacía mucho tiempo me había dado, para cualquier emergencia, esto contaba como tal. Sobre su peinador estaba el moño, olvidado y empolvado, seguro que tenia meses ahí esperándola. Lo tome mientras dedicaba una plegaria.

"Por favor, dame fuerzas para seguir… y perdón por entrar aquí sin permiso…"

Corrí a la capilla con el moño en mis brazos, como si fuera un tesoro olvidado. Al llegar vi algunos de los chicos, incluso Gerald ya estaba ahí, llevaba la misma mascara de ampáyer del día anterior.

Me acerque al ataúd y deposite el moño, aun seguía cerrado, por lo que Olga me había dicho esa fue su voluntad. Como siempre su imagen primero. Deje un momento más mi mano sobre la fría madera que contenía a mi mejor amiga.

"Creo que habías olvidado esto…"

Olga se levanto y apoyo su brazo en mis hombros. Me di la vuelta y la abrase, no pude contener el llanto.

"Todo estará bien…"

"Eso quiero creer…"

Ambas nos sentamos a un lado del señor Pataki.

* * *

**Lila**

* * *

Era raro para mí vestir algo que no fuera verde, pero lo hice. Helga no era una de mis mejores amigas, pero merecía un respeto. Incluso yo había sido lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Según contaban las malas lenguas por mi culpa, Arnold había terminado con ella por mí. Ellos siempre quisieron ocultar su relación, pero para nadie fue una sorpresa, incluso Rhonda prefirió ignorarla.

De solo pensar que yo le había hecho tanto daño, me dolía. Ella siempre dijo que yo era perfecta, pero eso no era cierto, ella era más perfecta que yo. Era capaz de renunciar al amor de su vida porque él fuera feliz, en mi vida yo sería capaz de eso. Hacia cosas por los demás indirectamente. Además era muy bella, de una forma que yo nunca lo seré. Tenía el mejor cuerpo de la secundaria, según todos los chicos. Era rubia, ojos azules y una sonrisa muy bonita, cuando no era sarcástica, en pocas palabras era capaz de sacarle un suspiro al más huraño de la escuela.

En cuanto llegue lo primero que vi fue el aspecto desgarbado y acabado que tenia Arnold, se veía años más viejo. Se alejo lo más que pudo de mí, no lo culpaba. Yo misma sentía que era la culpable de que ahora se sintiera como lo estaba haciendo. Incluso me sentía culpable de la muerte de Helga, tal vez si él hubiera estado a su lado, ahorita estaría con nosotros o por lo menos luchando con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, era una persona egocéntrica, en estos momentos no eran para culparme por el pasado, era para estar al lado de ella.

* * *

**Miriam**

* * *

Me sentía extraña, nadie se acercaba a mí. En cierta forma me lo había ganado por el escándalo que había hecho, pero estaba arrepentida ¿Que nadie lo entendía?

Mi niña lo había entendido eso era lo que importaba.

Una hora antes de que empezara el servicio, Derek se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

"No sería mejor que toda la familia se sentara junta"

"Derek, cariño… ellos no me quieren cerca"

"No podrían dejar un momento sus altercados y celebrar esto en paz"

"Si ellos son capaces de perdonarme…"

"Porque no se acerca y les pide perdón…"

"Porque conozco a Bob, el es muy orgulloso y no va a ceder"

"Inténtelo…"

Me levante y me acerque a Bob. El solo dejo un pequeño espacio para que yo me sentara.

"¿Recuerdas cuando empezó a caminar?"

Dijo él aun viendo al ataúd.

"Que se empeñaba en seguir sólita…"

"Si… aun recuerdo como se enojaba cada vez que yo intentaba agarrarla… era un reto personal para ella"

"Si… y te repetía "No"… era lo único que sabía decir en aquel tiempo"

"Era tan difícil para mí… creí que sería como Olga, dependiente de mi… me dolía su rechazo"

"Era idéntica a ti Robert"

"Pero lo que no perdonare jamás, es haberla dejado por Olga"

"Olga siempre nos necesito, y ella siempre fue tan independiente…"

"Pero creo que la abandonamos de mas…"

"Si… siempre pretendimos darle su espacio… pero creo que exageramos…"

"Lo sé…"

* * *

**Gerald**

* * *

Esto era difícil, me acerque a Arnold, estaba a un lado de Lila. Se veía confundido y cansado.

"¿Todo bien viejo?"

"Que te puedo decir…"

Se recorrió haciéndome un sitio en medio de él y Lila. Lo tome como señal de querer estar lejos de ella.

"Viejo… todo va ir bien, ya verás"

"Dime como puedes decir eso… ¿si quiera te diste cuenta de lo que le hice?"

"Dirás que estoy loco… ayer soñé con ella…"

"Yo también…"

"Ella está preocupada por ti y por Phoebe… teme que hagan alguna estupidez"

"Nunca le dije que la amaba…"

"No sé qué decirte…"

"No digas nada… aquí el único culpable soy yo…"

"Viejo, no creo que a ella le guste que tu arruines tu vida por esto… no la dejaras descansar"

"No la voy a arruinar Gerald… voy a luchar por vivir, aunque cueste pero lo voy a hacer… le rompería el corazón si no lo hiciera así…"

"Así es Arnold… ella siempre amo tu optimismo"

"Créeme que en este momento es tan difícil tenerlo"

"Tengo una idea…"

En eso Phoebe entro con un moño rosa en su mano, no presto atención de ninguno de los dos, camino al frente y lo dejo sobre el ataúd.

Una señora se acerco a mí.

"¿Gerald supongo?"

"Si…"

"Puedo hablar contigo"

"Supongo…"

* * *

**Arnold**

* * *

Trate con todas mis ganas volver a soñarla, incluso rece al cielo, pidiendo solo una noche más con ella aunque fuera un momento. Lo único que obtuve fue a mi abuela diciéndome que tenía que seguir adelante, que todavía tenía algo que hacer, que alguien más me necesitaba, ¿Pero quien era ese alguien?

No la culpaba, después de todo el daño que le había hecho, que caso era verme una vez más.

Al despertarme lo primero que hice fue tomar un traje negro, bañarme e irme con mi abuelo a la capilla.

Olga se acerco a mí y se sentó junto a mí.

"¿La querías mucho verdad?"

Que pregunta más tonta… yo la amaba.

"No sé cómo voy a seguir sin ella…"

"No debería decirte esto pero… ¿recuerdas el pequeño favor que te pedí?"

"El de la donación…"

"Si…"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahorita?"

No me importaba ni un poco saber que había sido de esa extraña donación que Olga me había pedido para una compañera de cuarto de Helga.

"Era para ella…"

¡¿Qué?!

"¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?"

"Ayer fui con el doctor… al parecer puedo usarlos yo…"

"Sigo sin entenderte Olga…"

"Voy a tener uno de los hijos de Helga"

"Pero si yo… eso quiere decir que…"

"Si… también son tus hijos… "

Un hijo… un hijo de ella y mío… acaso eso era lo que mi abuela me trato de decir. Mi mente empezó a divagar, en como seria.

Lila se sentó junto a mí, para mi desgracia. Me hacía sentir más culpable, tenerla a mi lado. Gerald llego un poco después, trato de hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no funciono.

Vi como a Gerald, la mujer misteriosa le daba una hoja y le explicaba algo no supe de que se trataba. El se volvió a sentar su mirada se veía un poco perdida.

"¿Que quería la mujer?"

"Ya lo sabrás viejo, es una pequeña sorpresa"

El sacerdote se paro enfrente para dar comienzo al servicio. Sentí una extraño escalofrió en mi nuca al empezar.

* * *

**Helga**

* * *

Estaba en la pequeña capilla, sentada sobre mi ataúd, con Pookie a un lado.

"Pookie, esto es bizarro… no entiendo que hacemos aquí…"

"Estamos en tu despedida… tienes que darte cuenta cuanta gente te quería"

"Si, lo sé yo era genial, maravillosa y espectacular… bien ya me di cuenta… vámonos"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Crees que es bonito ver como la gente que amaste sufre por tu culpa…"

"No veas el lado malo muchacha… ve el amor que los rodea"

"Sigue siendo bizarro"

"Gracias… el punto de esto querida, es que veas que todos van a estar bien y puedas descansar tranquila…"

"Eso ya lo sé… se tienen unos a los otros…"

"Así es..."

"¿Ahora podemos irnos?"

"El servicio está por comenzar, ahora cállate"

"Como si alguien pudiera oírnos…"

"No… pero guarda silencio por respeto y bájate de ahí es una falta de respeto"

"Oh claro… es falta de respeto estar sobre un ataúd, no se vaya a molestar el muerto… un momento yo soy el muerto"

"Vamos a sentarnos junto al pequeño Kimba"

"Porque no… molestémoslo un poco, ¿podemos hacer sonidos de cadenas y lamentos?"

"Helga…"

"Está bien… que genio Pookie… me caías mejor en vida"

"No tienes remedio niña…"

Nos sentamos a un lado de Arnold, yo me senté lo más cerca de él que me estaba permitido, el se estremeció un poco. El servicio comenzó, realmente era algo aburrido. En algún momento yo comencé a bostezar.

"Silencio Helga"

"¿Cómo es posible que tenga sueño?"

"Es la costumbre, ya se te pasaran…"

Casi al terminar el sacerdote, pastor o lo que fuera.

"Bueno, si alguien quiere decir algo puede pasar…"

El viejo se movió del podio. Arnold se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al podio.

"Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro, fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos. Los detalles las pequeñas cosas lo que parecía no importante son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte. Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado así él lo quiso pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto. Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo, la vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento, nada trajiste nada te llevas solo lo que había dentro"

Arnold se volvió a sentar, sentí un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo, como muchos que solo asintieron.

Phoebe también se levanto.

"Mirando al cielo buscando a un amigo pasado que se marcho sin aviso se lo llevo el destino. Que cortas eran las horas cuando el estaba a mi lado y ahora se hacen eternas su corazón se ha dormido. No me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte, pues para mí la vida no es vida si tú no estás junto a mí. Recuerdo aquellos momentos que tan felices pasamos, en lo que tú me decías ya juntos toda la vida. Maldita sea la gracia es muy injusta la vida, ahora sola me quedo yo"

Sonrió y volteo al ataúd antes de volver a sentarse. Olga se levanto

"No quiero hacer una escena, yo no quisiera defraudarte, trato de hacer lo mío y estoy empezando a entenderlo eso está bien, mantengámonos unidas a donde quiera que vayamos.

Tú podrías estar loca, aun así ¿te he dicho que te quiero? Tú eres la razón por la que no temo a volar y es una locura que tú pudieras cambiarme. Ahora no importa lo que tenga que hacer no tengo miedo a intentarlo. Y lo que tienes que saber es que tú eres la razón

Si llovía tu le gritabas al sol, recogías las piezas cuando el daño estaba hecho, tu decías que solo era otro día más en la oscuridad, pero mira que en realidad era un lio"

Olga se volvió a sentar a un lado de papa.

Gerald fue el último en levantarse, al parecer la vieja enfermera había cumplido la promesa que me había hecho. Voltee buscándola, y ahí estaba al final de las bancas. Gerald llevaba en las manos mi vieja mascara de ampáyer, la había encontrado.

"Bueno… para todos, en especial para mí, esto fue una sorpresa… Ella siempre fue tan fuerte"

"Si Gerald-o ya cállate y lee la carta"

"Helga"

"Oh vamos Pookie está dando muchos rodeos…"

"Mi intención de hoy era darle esto que olvido, la mejor ampáyer que hemos tenido, ¿no es así chicos? pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes para mi… "

Algunos asintieron, entre ellos Harold. Gerald-o dejo la máscara junto a los otros recuerdos y regreso al podio.

"Como les decía para mí fue una no grata sorpresa, pero al parecer, ella ya estaba preparada para esto… ahora les voy a leer algo que quería que todos supiéramos…"

Volteo al cielo.

"Hey Pataki, habiendo tanta gente se te ocurre hacerme esto a mi…"

Tomo el sobre rosa que le había entregado la enfermera y lo abrió, y haciendo gala de su mejor voz comenzó a leer ante la sorpresa de todos.

"Hey zopencos…"

Gerald y algunos en la capilla sonrieron, reconociendo mi estilo.

"Levanten sus traseros de este lugar aquí no hay nada más que ver, o tomen una fotografía duraría mas…"

Algunas risas se alcanzaron a escuchar, incluso Arnold sonrió.

"Tu Bob, mas te vale te comportes, recuerda todo bajo el tapete… Miriam, Crimeny más te vale que no estés llorando… Olga a ti no te pido imposibles, solo procura comprobar que a quien estés abrazando respire…"

"No sabe pronunciar el crimeny, no debí haberlo escrito"

Pookie frunció el ceño.

"Hey niño rosa mas te vale que tu gordo trasero no ensucie las bancas o Bob va a tener que pagar por ello y ya lo oigo, el dinero bla bla bla"

Bob y Harold sonrieron.

"Stink-o y Nariz de… bueno ya sabes, asegúrense de eso"

Esta vez los aludidos solo levantaron el pulgar.

"Princesa Lloyd como veras fue de ataúd cerrado para no tener que oír tu bla bla bla de moda para difuntos, que de verdad me daría una flojera de muerte"

Rhonda frunció el entrecejo.

"Sheena en serio deberías dejar de comer esas cosas "Saludables" saben asqueroso…"

Sheena sonrió.

"Pheebs olvídalo…"

Phoebe murmuro algo, que sonaba como "Olvidando".

"Eugene procura no quemar la capilla con nosotros adentro, que yo no pedí cremación, es más divertido que te coman los gusanos… y no Nadine no puedes quedartelos"

Nadine se encogió de hombros al igual que Eugene.

"Brainy la verdad no sé qué decirte, solo golpéate por mi por favor"

Brainy lo hizo suavemente contra sus anteojos.

"¡Oh por dios! A eso llamas golpe… no seas idiota"

"Helga ¿Me podrías permitir terminar de oír tu carta?"

"Adelante Pookie…"

"Gerald-o más te vale que estés leyendo bien esto o voy a jalarte las patatas hasta la eternidad…"

Gerald volteo nuevamente al cielo.

"Lila… ¿Podrías dejar de ser perfecta? Me aburres"

Lila solo agacho su perfecta cabecita.

"Arnold-o, mi querido cabezón… que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho en vida… el tronco viejo cabeza de balón"

Arnold saco el álbum que hacía mucho había escondido ahí.

"Espero y tuvieran la ocurrencia de invitar al viejo Simmons, hey viejo si está ahí saludos, al final su anónimo se tuvo que marchar"

Hizo una pausa dramática. Todos y cada uno de mis conocidos se quedaron en shock.

"Si zopencos, siempre fui yo el anónimo… oh sorpresa, sorpresa… bueno y como tal, esto es lo último que les puedo decir… el último poema de anónimo…"

Pausa de nueva cuenta.

"Un nudo en la garganta rompiéndome la voz no encuentro las palabras para decirte adiós.

Te busco entre las luces tratare de no llorar, te regalo cada sueño que logramos conquistar  
no me voy.

Crecimos de la mano, contando sin jugar, hicimos una historia sin pensar en su final.

A veces tuve miedo pero aprendí a volar hoy préstame tus alas que no quiero aterrizar.

Mil gracias por tus brazos abiertos para mí de par en par siempre igual.

No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón, por siempre, no me voy.

Y no voy a decir adiós mientras no me olvides, no me voy.

No caben los recuerdos en toda la ciudad, mil gracias por tu risa que alumbro la obscuridad.

Y si volviera el tiempo te diría desde hoy que no cambiaría este viento a ninguna dirección."

Gerald sonrió a todos los presentes y volvió a su asiento. Muchos aplaudieron. Yo me volví a parar al frente y comencé a hacer reverencias.

"Anda será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que hagas alguna otra tontería"

Dijo Pookie.

"Espera, debo hacer algo antes"

Me acerque a Arnold y lo bese en la boca.

"Te amo cabeza de balón…"

"Te amo Helga"

Oí un susurro de sus labios, como si me hubiera escuchado.

Al final de la iglesia Pookie me esperaba en una especie de puerta blanca.

* * *

Fin

* * *

POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR UN FANFIC DE HEY ARNOLD… AHORA SI PUEDO REGRESAR TRANQUILAMENTE A LOS OTROS DOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES (SI ESTOY DE INCÓGNITO PARA MUCHOS MUAJAJAJA)… saludos a todos… y recuerden

Si alguien toma conciencia con este fanfic, será ganancia... chicas y chicos cuídense y no dejen de hacerse los estudios necesarios para la detención temprana de cualquier enfermedad... por sus seres queridos que pudieran quedar atrás…


End file.
